Learning to Breathe
by CompletelyWoNkAbLe
Summary: Riddick is Lord Marshal. The Furyan race will be reborn. Alyssa is forced to make a choice. Will she be willing to help save a race she's never known? R/OFC Disclaimer: I don't own anything Riddick.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first Riddick fanfic so all of my facts may not be perfect. I'm warning my readers now that my grammar is not perfect neither is my writing. I'm not a professional writer nor do I intend to become one. I write these stories for fun and in my spare time so please don't take it so seriously when reviewing the story. This is my story and I can make whatever I want to happen…happen. My view on Riddick may be different then what others would think of him but that doesn't mean that my view is wrong. So if he seems a bit out of character at times I'm most likely doing it on purpose because that's how I see him as being. Please don't take this message the wrong way…I'm just writing this story for fun not to necessary improve my writing. I hope you enjoy! Thanks so much!

Chapter 1

Alyssa, her friends commonly called her Aly, made her way out of the dance studio and toward her small apartment. It had been nearly four years since the Lord Marshal had been slain by the escaped convict, Richard B. Riddick. Helion Prime had slowly started to rebuild itself at the request of the new Lord Marshall to all of the Necro's surprise. The residents that survived the attack had made their way back to their disheveled homes and the city was slowly beginning to get back to normal. The only difference being the large Necro ships placed around the small planet throwing many of the city streets in shadow. Many of the people now living here had gotten used to seeing the large structures on their walk to work or on errands. For the first time, they had come to be seen not as a threat but perhaps a new start for this world and many others. The plan was no longer to destroy but to create.

Alyssa quickly scaled the stairs up to the door of her apartment. After opening the lock, she pushed up on the knob and shoved the door with her shoulder to get it open. When it still wouldn't budge, she gave another hard shove with her shoulder and the door finally opened for her. "Piece of shit!" She muttered as she slammed it closed and turned the lock. The crime rates around these parts were still high and Alyssa always kept her doors and windows locked and curtains were drawn whenever she was gone. The place had been dirty and full of trash when she had first rented it out. She had spent a good chunk of what money she had left fixing the one room place up. Finally, she had been successful in making it livable again.

To the right of the door was a small kitchen that was open to the rest of the apartment. The tile floor she had spent almost an entire day scrubbing when she first moved in, was now a bright white with a light blue design. The fridge, stove, microwave, and counter she had also scrubbed clean along with the dark wood cabinets. A small table sat by the door in the foyer where Alyssa dropped her purse and keys. As she walked past the kitchen, she entered the small living room with a red couch and matching rug. A small wooden coffee table sat between the couch and the twenty-inch television. To the left of the couch was a large bookcase that housed shelves of books and music. To the far right in a small nook was a box spring and mattress that was placed on the floor as a make shift bed. Alyssa did not have the money to buy a framed bed but she was happy with what she had; at least she wasn't sleeping on the hard floor. The comforter, sheets, and pillows were a dark purple to match the curtains. A small make shift nightstand sat to the right of the bed and a desk sat against the far wall. A bathroom was to the immediate right as she walked over to stand next to her bed. It was tiny with only a shower stall, sink, and toilet but she didn't mind. This small space had felt like home for the past three years and Alyssa adored it.

Alyssa hadn't bothered to click on the lights in the living room having waited to do so when she reached her bedroom area. After the room was finally illuminated, she threw her bag on the bed and began rummaging through the small stack of mail in her hand. Turning around to face the living area, she noticed a figure standing next to the couch. Looking up, her eyes met those of an older women; bright green with pale blue. "Who are you? What are you doing in my apartment?" Alyssa raised an eyebrow and her voice remained steady as she spoke.

The women's silver gray hair was pulled away from her face under a egg shell colored scarf which wrapped around her head and neck. Her dress was the same color and flowed down to the floor along with a matching cape; her feet were not visible. The lines along the women's mouth and forehead showed her age…her experience. A soft smile came to her petite lips emphasizing the creases around her mouth and eyes. "My name is Aereon. I'm an elemental. Are you Alyssa Rizzo?" The women's voice was soft and smooth as she spoke like the whisper of the wind through the trees.

"Why are you here? What are you doing in my apartment?" Alyssa would have grabbed for the gun hidden beneath one of the pillows on her bed…but even if this woman was intruding she did not seem to be dangerous. Alyssa felt no hostility from her…only calmness…it radiated off of her in waves.

"You are Alyssa?" The women asked once again. Alyssa didn't respond but only nodded her head before the women took a few cautious steps forward. "You are very beautiful…this should be simple." Aereon began circling her observing her from head to toe and smiling to herself as if laughing at an inner joke.

"Look I don't know what you're doing here but you need to leave." Alyssa made a move toward the door to escort the women out but Aereon's hand came forward to grab her arm.

"Please…I wish only to speak with you for a few moments. I mean you no harm." Aereon's voice was full of anxiety as Alyssa turned back to her.

There was only compassion in the older women's eyes as they locked with hers. Alyssa sighed as she dropped her mail on the kitchen counter. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm fine…thank you." Alyssa nodded in response before grabbing herself a water bottle. "What I'm about to tell you is of grave importance…it is about your past. Where you came from."

"I already know where I came from." Alyssa raised an eyebrow at her leaning back against the counter next to the fridge.

"You know of your Furyan heritage?"

"Yes. I've been keeping it hidden. People seem to freak out…even when they just hear the word. I'm only half Furyan. What difference does it make?" She took a sip of her water and watched Aereon closely.

"That is quite unfortunate. The Furyans were an amazing race…you should not have to hide such greatness."

"Whatever." Alyssa shrugged as if it were no big deal. She had not discussed her past with anyone in years.

"The Furyans are to be restored. That race will flourish once again in the near future. Furya is to be inhabited again."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because…you are to be a key player. The fate of the Furyan race is dependent on you and several others…others we have not yet located. The fate of your race depends on the decision you will make in the next few days. You must make the right one or risk destroying what chance the Furyans have left."

Alyssa raised both eyebrows at her this time. She was beginning to get worried. What the hell was this woman talking about? What role did she have to play? She was only half Furyan…she was not a pure blood. If she married and had children…it would only dilute the bloodline even more. "I still do not understand."

"You are the only Furyan that we have found so far...except for one other. You have done a very good job of covering your lineage. I wish to offer you a chance to save the race of the Furyans and I very much hope that you will accept my offer." The women had remained completely still the entire time she talked. If it weren't for the movement of her mouth and the sound of her voice, she could have passed as a statue.

"I'm only one person. If you expect me to fight…my aim is completely off when it comes to guns and I don't do will with knifes and swords. I'm a dancer…it's the only thing I'm good at. If you want your Furyan's to learn ballroom or hip-hop…then I'm your girl. Other then that…I can't help you." Alyssa pushed herself away from the counter and took a few hesitant steps toward the elderly but beautiful women.

Aereon chuckled softly. "Yes. I have seen you dance. You show compassion, determination, respect, and gracefulness. You move like the wind when you dance…much like myself."

Alyssa took in a sharp breath as the elemental brought her hand close to her face and blew across her skin. Her fingers flickered as her breath blew across them becoming invisible against the breeze before she dropped her hand back to her side. "What exactly are you asking of me?"

"You know of the former Lord Marshal's down fall by the escaped convict, Richard B. Riddick?" Aereon continued when the younger girl nodded. "Then I'm sure you know that he is Furyan as well."

"Wait…hold on. I'm no whore…I wont be his mistress just to give birth to little munchkins." Alyssa grew angry; the lines around her mouth becoming more apparent as she frowned at the elemental.

"I would not force you to do such a thing. You would not be his whore…you would be his mate…someone he would spend the rest of his life with. I'm getting ahead of myself though. I will not ask you to jump into such an agreement so quickly but you must know that time is not on your side…it is vital that no time is wasted."

"Stop beating around the damn bush and ask me what it is you came here for?" Alyssa's voice rose threateningly but Aereon did not once flinch. She understood the young women's confusion…the anger she must feel.

"All I ask of you…is to meet him…to meet Riddick. If you were meant to be together there will be instant chemistry and I hope that you would reconsider staying with him. If by some chance neither of you feel that bond…you are not obligated to anything and you may go on with your life as it is." Aereon explained keeping her gaze locked with Alyssa's.

"So all I have to do is meet the guy?"

"And perhaps spend a few days in the palace. You will be very well taken care of…it will be worth your time. Like I said, if no bond is made…you will be free to go and continue living your normal life." Aereon hoped that this wouldn't be the case. She had a feeling that Alyssa and Riddick would have no problem creating a bond. They were both total opposites except for a few key features that linked them to their heritage. The universe was all about balance. Alyssa's calm and passionate personality would cancel out Riddick's rough and violent one, creating a mostly equal playing field. Everything should work out perfectly.

"What about my apartment…and my work at the studio?" Alyssa couldn't believe that she was actually considering taking this women up on her offer. This was crazy…she meeting the Lord Marshall and possibly creating some kind of bond. This was a total surprise to her and she was a bit freaked out by the possibility of this actually happening.

"Your apartment will stay as it is. Your rent and bills will be taken care of by the Lord Marshal. You have the option to continue working at the studio if you wish…but you may not be able to spend as many hours there. Security will be keeping an eye on you when you are not in the palace. We want to make sure that no one tries to harm you if word gets out that the Lord Marshal is pursuing you." Another small smile came to Aereon's face as the younger girl watched her thoughtfully.

"Can I have a couple days to think about this? I'm still confused...I have no idea what I'm going to do." Alyssa shifted nervously on her feet biting down on her lower lip.

"Of course. I want you to come willingly. I have no desire to force you but I do request that you make a decision quickly. Time is of the essence. If you agree to my offer, come to the palace and ask for myself, Aereon." Alyssa nodded in understanding before the elderly women walked toward the front door exiting the apartment and the locks moved back into place on their own.

Alyssa finally let her muscles relax and found that a wave of exhaustion had settled over her. She hadn't realized she was so tense as she walked into her bathroom. A long hot shower would help her relax and think. She had no idea what to do…what decision to make. She was happy with the way her life was right now. She had finally gotten her feet on solid ground and a roof over her head that she could afford to pay for. Then again, the adventure and mystery of the whole thing would be fun. Alyssa was always up for taking a leap of faith. Maybe she should just go along for the ride. Most likely nothing would come of it and she would return to her small apartment and continue with her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Alyssa had made her decision as she dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans and ballet flats along with a black camisole. Her long dark wavy hair was pulled away from her face into a neat ponytail and a pair of aviators shielded her eyes from the sunlight. A large canvas duffel bag was slung over her shoulder and in it was packed the few pieces of clothing that she owned along with another pair of shoes, her toiletries, and a few other trinkets she could not separate with.

Alyssa paused at the bottom of the cold stone steps that would lead her up into the menacing Necromonger palace. There was no way of describing it other then cold and intimidating. This was so different then what she was used to…it terrified her. Taking a deep breath and settling her nerves, she slowly began to climb the staircase until she got to the guards surrounding the entrance. "I'm here to speak with Aereon…the elemental." She looked from one guard to the next. They didn't seem to have heard her nor did they seem to be trying to block her way. Perhaps Aereon had warned them that she might be coming.

She took a step up to the large double doors and when they still did not try and stop her, Alyssa pushed against the heavy stone and made her way inside. What met her eyes was nothing she had ever expected. The inside structure was just as menacing as from the outside. The ceiling was nearly one hundred feet high with large gruesome looking statues used as columns. The place was devoid of all color as well as the clothes that were worn by the Necros who were going about their business.

Alyssa paused on the first threshold that was a few steps above the main floor. She had no idea where to go or who to talk to. She shifted her duffel bag nervously over her shoulder when she caught the stares of a few of the passing Necros. She did not fit in her at all…this would never work out. To her relief, Aereon appeared by her side moments later with a small smile on her face.

"It's very nice to see you again, Alyssa. Come…I will show you around." Aereon linked her arm with the young women's and began to escort her down to the main floor. Alyssa's eyes traveled around the large room as her hands clutched the strap of her duffel bag in an attempt to keep them from shaking. She had never been in something such as this. She had no idea what to think other then this had to be a dream. This couldn't possibly be happening to her. "You may hand your bag over to this gentlemen." Aereon gestured to a young boy who came to stand next to her. He seemed to be wearing tights, a tunic, and boots…all black. "He will place it in your room."

Alyssa hesitantly gave the young boy her duffel bag…shocked that he could even pick the thing up. Her back was sore from having carried it the entire way here and up the steps outside. "I wont be staying in…his room will I?"

"Of course not. You will have your own room…and your privacy." The elemental gave her another small smile before turning her to the right. "You will be having dinner with the Lord Marshal tonight. I must say…he's not very excited please don't take his rudeness personal."

"Well…I feel the exact same way so I wont be offended if he says nothing the entire time." Alyssa assured the older women.

"At first he may seem a little abrupt. He has a violent past but he's a good person. You just have to give him a chance…get to know him a little better. At times you may have to force him to speak. He's not much of a talker." Aereon explained as they continued to walk and Alyssa got to see several of the rooms.

"He's violent? Should I keep my distance?"

"That will get you nowhere. You must get close to him to allow him to open up. He will never take the first step."

"What if I don't want this? If he doesn't want me…I just want to go home. I really don't think this is right for me." Alyssa was getting more and more nervous as they continued on their tour. Her body remained tense and she found it very hard to try and relax.

"Please give him a chance. You have to understand…this is for the Furyan race. It must survive and you will play a huge part in that if you make the right choice. This is not just about you and Riddick…it's about the Furyans."

"What does it matter? What about all the other races the Necros destroyed? What is to come of them? What gives the Furyans more of a right to be resurrected and not the others?"

"Because the Lord Marshall is Furyan. This makes all the difference." Aereon's voice grew stern and her smile instantly faded. Alyssa knew there was something more the elemental was not telling her but she was serious about this and the look on her face urged Alyssa to do the same. This wasn't just about her…or about Riddick…this was about the entire Furyan race. It did not make Alyssa feel any better to have such a responsibility or expectation resting on her shoulders and she knew it couldn't be easy for Riddick. A comfortable silence grew between them as Aereon finally escorted her to her room. "Dinner will begin at 7:00 PM. A servant will come to escort you and several dresses are hanging in the closet. I had them picked out for you. I believe they're the right size."

"Thank you…for you kindness." Alyssa responded nervously.

"You're very welcome. I will be around the palace if you need anything…don't be afraid to ask." Aereon gave her a reassuring smile before walking away and leaving her to her thoughts.

Alyssa hesitantly opened the door but wasn't surprised by the décor. It was similar to the rest of the palace…devoid of color except for the large canopy bed, which sat in the middle of the room. The frame was made of deep mahogany and the privacy curtains were tied to each of the banisters to allow the bed to be open to the rest of the room. The comforter, pillows, and sheets were her favorite color…a deep purple. She couldn't help but smile at the small gesture. Her duffel bag was sitting on the large trunk at the end of the bed. To the right was a dresser and the far right wall held the door leading into the large bathroom. To the left was a large desk and the door to the walk-in closet. Next to the walk-in closet was a pair of French doors that led out onto a small balcony, the curtains matching the dark purple of the bed. The floors were hardwood and a purple rug sat one each side of the bed along with a nightstand.

Alyssa closed the door behind her and immediately walked over to the closet. Aereon had not been lying. Four dress bags were hanging on one side. Three of them were black and considering how dark this place already was…she by passed them without hesitation. The last one was a dark blue and it was long enough to graze the floor. A soft mesh netting with small diamonds scattered across the material covered the solid colored silk piece underneath it. The empire waist would emphasize her average sized chest and waist. A matching scarf hung around the hanger in case she wished to cover her shoulders and arms from the tub top design of the dress.

Walking back out of the closet with the dress over her arm, she glanced at the small clock on the nightstand. 5:00 PM…she didn't have a whole lot of time. She would have to wait to unpack her things later tonight or tomorrow. She laid her dress on the bed before rummaging through her bag for her toiletries. Carrying them in her arms, she walked into the bathroom and sat them on the counter only to frown at what she saw. Everything she needed was already there…a toothbrush with toothpaste…soap…floss…several different kinds of brushes were in the top drawer of the sink. Alyssa pulled her hair out of the ponytail noticing the small door behind her next to the large Jacuzzi tub. Opening the door, she found more supplies along with a large stack of white towels and washcloths. She grabbed one of each and sat them on the closed toilet seat that was next to the shower stall on the far wall of the bathroom. Opening the shower door, she found shampoo and another bar of soap sitting on one of the small shelves ready to be used. Shrugging to herself, she quickly undressed and hopped into the shower enjoying the feel of the hot water on her skin.

Once she finished with her shower, she climbed out wrapping the big soft towel around her body. She enjoyed the feel of the soft fabric against her skin for a moment before she began towel drying her hair. Opening up the small closet again, she found the hair dryer she was looking for along with a small bag that contained some makeup. By the time she had finished drying her hair, it was nearly 6:30…she had no idea that she had spent so much time under the hot water.

After pulling on the dress, she spent fifteen minutes trying to get the zipper up on the back. She couldn't help but laugh at herself. It had been a while since she had worn such a fancy dress…and now she knew why. Once the zipper was closed, she pulled her hair up into a tight bun using the small silver clips she found in one of the bathroom drawers. A couple of small diamonds were placed on the clips and contrasted with the darkness of her hair. She swept her long bangs across her forehead before using another clip to hold them against the side of her head. She quickly dapped on some makeup…nothing too heavy…she wasn't a big fan of the stuff and she rarely wore it. By the time she was pulling on the dark blue strappy heels a small knock could be heard from the door.

Alyssa grabbed the scarf and looped it around her neck as she picked up the small clutch purse that had been sitting at the bottom of the dress back and walked over to the door. A short girl around her same height greeted her with a small smile. "Are you Alyssa?" Her voice was soft but cheerful.

"Yes. You are?" Alyssa gave her a bright smile as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

"My name is Tess. I'll be escorting you to dinner. You look very beautiful. That dress suits you well. Aereon has excellent taste." The young girl spoke as she began escorting Alyssa.

"Thank you very much." Alyssa took a moment to observe the servant. Her dress was black and rather plane. The sleeves were long and the scooped neckline showed the paleness of her skin. The top part of the dress was tight fitted and flowed loosely to the ground once it reached her hips. "Does everyone where black here? There seems to be no color."

"Yes. It's just the way it is. We were mostly neutral colors…dark blues and browns…and of course black." Tess answered briefly and they remained quiet the rest of the walk to the dinning area. "The Lord Marshal requested that the two of you dine alone." Tess came to a stop right outside a large door where another servant, an older looking man, waited to escort Tess to her seat.

"I really don't need all this formality…really its not necessary." Alyssa was beginning to feel more uncomfortable and her hands had begun to shake from her nerves. She clutched the tiny purse in her hands willing them to stay still.

"You will soon become Lady Marshal. You best get used to the formality." Tess smiled before turning to walk away.

"But I…" Alyssa tried to respond but the young girl had already turned the corner and disappeared.

"Miss…" The older man offered his arm but Alyssa declined.

"No offense but I'd rather not be escorted…I don't mean to be rude." Alyssa watched the man with a nervous smile.

"As you wish. May I at least open the door for you?" He returned her small smile and a hint of amusement filled his voice.

This made Alyssa relax some as she nodded her head and walked through the door he held open for her. The lights in the room were very dim…the only light coming from the small table with two large candles. She wondered way everyone was making such a big deal about this. She didn't even know if she was going to stay. To do all this…was too much. This wasn't her…it made things that much more uncomfortable. The room seemed to be empty…no one was sitting at the table. Her heels made a soft clicking on the stone floor as she slowly made her way over to one of the seats. She debated on sitting and after a few moments passed decided to do so. She rested her hands in her lap and waited in the dark silence of the room. Sitting her clutch purse on the side of the table, she wrung her hands in her lap trying her best to calm her nerves.

Alyssa sat there waiting for nearly a half and hour and still no one came to join her. She anger began to grow…she had gotten herself dolled up for nothing. What a waste. "Miss Rizzo?" She looked up at the same older gentlemen that had opened the door for her.

"Yes?"

"The Lord Marshal will be unable to join you this evening. Would you still like to eat here or would you like me to escort you back to your room where you can have dinner there?"

Alyssa looked down at the beautiful set up of the table and sighed. As angry as she was…she did not want to sulk in her room. She would not allow this Riddick to get to her. "I'll eat here…that's fine."

"Very well." The gentlemen gave her another small smile before dinner was finally served.

Alyssa remained very silent as Tess escorted her back to her room. She had no idea why she felt so upset about being stood up by the Lord Marshal. She didn't even know the guy. What if he had seen her and turned and walked out? Maybe he didn't like what he saw and she would be sent home tomorrow. In a way she hoped this was the case…she would go home and continue with her simple life but another part of her felt defeated. Was she so undesirable that he couldn't even show up for dinner? She knew she was not supermodel beautiful but she still had nice features. After getting out of her dress and pulling on a pair of comfortable flannel pajama pants and a tank top, she climbed into bed and soon found sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alyssa's eyes slowly fluttered open the next morning as a soft knocking came to her ears. Reclosing her eyes, she ignored the sound at first until it continued. She grumbled under her breath as she climbed out of the bed reluctantly. Pulling on the thick cozy black robe, she tried her best to smooth down her hair as she walked over to the door and opened it to find Tess.

"Good Morning, Lady Alyssa. I trust you slept well." A bright smile was on the younger girl's face and Alyssa wondered how she could be so awake this early in the morning.

"What time is it?" Alyssa asked still groggy from sleep.

"8:00 AM." She stated simply. "I have news from the Lord Marshal. He wishes to have lunch with you since he missed dinner last night. He says you may dress casual…no need to dress up if you don't feel like doing so. I'll be back to escort you at 12:00 PM. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"What about breakfast?" Alyssa leaned against the side of the door and a soft chuckled escaped her lips.

Tess giggled and a light blush came to her cheeks. "Of course. I'm so sorry. I'll have it brought up as soon as possible."

"That's alright. Thank you Tess." Alyssa smiled at the girl before she quickly turned to walk away. Closing the door, Alyssa walked back over to the bed and sat down on the side covering her mouth when a large yawn escaped her lips. She had no idea why she was so tired…she was used to having to get up early for work at the studio. Once she had finished breakfast, she took a quick shower and threw her hair up into a ponytail. For the next couple of hours, she hung around her room mainly listening to her mp3 player or entertaining herself with the large PC tablet.

Just out of curiosity, she typed in a search on Richard B. Riddick. She watched as thousands of search results popped up…pictures of Riddick along with several of the mercs and guards he had killed escaping from prison after prison. This guy had to be good if he could get out of those places so easily. She wondered how he did it. Of course, she had heard some of the stories but nothing in much detail. She knew this had to be clever and very intelligent to be able to escape a triple-max prison…especially more then once.

Stealing a glance at the clock on the nightstand, Alyssa noticed how late it had gotten. Tess would be picking her up in a half and hour. She got up from the bed and rummaged through her bag. She pulled on her favorite pair of dark skinny jeans and black ballet flats along with a short sleeve white colored shirt. She smoothed down the bumps on the top of her head from the ponytail with a wide white headband just as Tess' knock sounded on the door.

Tess escorted her to the same dinning room as last night and the same older gentlemen greeted them at the door. "Please tell me he is already in there." She mumbled to the older man.

"Not yet Miss. He'll be here soon." He opened the door and allowed her to enter. The room was much lighter today but the thin curtains that hung over the floor to ceiling windows filtered in the sunlight. The same small table sat in the middle of the room and Alyssa didn't hesitate to take her seat. Once again, she found herself waiting impatiently as she sipped on her glass of wine. A part of her hoped he would not show up…it would give her a reason to leave and she would never have to face him. She had been surprised by his offer to have lunch with her but she was a lot more relaxed now…with the possibility of him not showing up.

Thirty minutes later and there still was no sign of the Lord Marshal. Alyssa pushed back her seat; the sound of the wood scraping against the floor echoed throughout the room. Rising to her feet, she quickly made her way out of the dinning room and into the hallway. She was furious when she bumped into Aereon just as she was exiting. "You tell your Lord Marshal…to stop wasting my time. I'm going home." She met the elemental's gaze before making a sharp left and heading towards her room.

"Alyssa?" Aereon called taking a few steps to follow her. The young girl was not stopping or slowing her pace. "Alyssa!" The older women's voice echoed loudly down the hall making Alyssa pause mid step as she approached.

"Was this all just some sick joke?" Alyssa turned to the elemental shrugging her shoulders. "What do you want from me? I have done my part. If you want to yell at someone…yell at the guy who just stood me up twice. If he didn't like me…you'd think he would have the fucking balls to tell me himself. I'm going home!" Alyssa turned to continue toward her room but yelped in surprise when she ran into something or someone. She jumped back intending to apologize when she looked up to find her reflection in a pair of dark goggles. The man standing before her had to be Riddick. His baldhead was freshly shaved and he wore a black wife-beater and matching cargo pants along with boots. The goggles are what gave him away. Alyssa turned around to face Aereon before turning back to Riddick with a surprised look on her face. "Well…what a surprise…it's Mr. Magoo goes scuba diver." She taunted before walking around him to continue on her way.

"Alyssa…please stop!" Aereon lifted the skirt of her dress just enough to pick up her pace until she was standing next to Riddick who had turned to watch the young women stomp off.

"You almost had me fooled, Aereon." Alyssa turned as she slowed her pace to walk backward so as to watch them. "This is some sick joke…I know it."

"This is not a joke. Now stop right this instant!" Aereon was clearly getting irritated with the girl and Riddick had never seen the elemental show so much emotion. He looked down at the older women before peering back up at Alyssa. The young woman was lean with dark hair and a lightly tanned complexion. Her hair was pulled back showing off the oval shape of her face. Long lashes framed bright green eyes, a small nose, and plump pink rose petal lips.

"No one fucks with me, Aereon…not even the Lord Marshal. I have a life…and I intend on getting back to it. I won't waste anymore of your time." Alyssa had no idea where all this anger had come from but it had finally decided to rear it's ugly head. No one was going to mess around with her or waste her time. She did have a life to get back to…people who she cared for…who depended on her. She had blown off all of that for this and to know that the Lord Marshal could care less was enough to send her packing.

"Stop her!" Aereon called out again when Alyssa turned to walk away.

Two of the hallway guards immediately jumped in front of her blocking her escape; she was trapped. "Bloody hell…now you've got your goon's on me." Alyssa threw up her arms in defeat. "I'm not a child." She turned to frown at Aereon and Riddick who had slowly approached and were now standing only a few feet in front of her.

"Then why are you acting like one?" Riddick's deep voice echoed around the hall and into her ears. The deep baritone sent a shiver down her spine and momentarily rendered her speechless. The muscles in his arms bulged as he crossed them over his chest and watched her with his head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"Alyssa…please calm down." Aereon's voice had lowered and returned to its normal calm tone.

"What? You want me to introduce myself?" Alyssa raised both eyebrows at the elemental before turning her heated gaze to Riddick.

"Hey how's it going? I'm Alyssa and you're never going to see me again…so I guess it doesn't really matter." She shrugged her shoulders dramatically before turning back toward the guards and ducking under their crossed weapons.

Riddick couldn't help but chuckle. This girl was a spitfire…he liked feisty women. The description Aereon had given him didn't do her justice. Her features were plain but still beautiful…especially with her cheeks flushed with anger. His eyes trailed down to her hips and ass…watching them sway enticingly as she walked away. "Go after her!" Aereon's voice broke him from his thoughts. He sighed debating on whether to do as she said or just turn around and continue on his way. "Go!" Aereon gestured for him to follow her before turning and walking away.

Alyssa slammed the door behind her before grabbing her duffel bag; the nerve of some people. She was livid as she threw her toiletries back into her bag and zipped it up. At the sound of someone knocking on the door she rolled her eyes. It was probably either Tess or Aereon and she had no desire to speak to either of them. Growling under her breath, she stomped over to the door and flung it open frowning when Riddick's large form met her gaze. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a sweet taunting smile before she slammed the door in his face without a word.

Riddick sighed in annoyance as he reopened the door and leaned casually against the door frame watching her. "You are very amusing, Alyssa?"

"Yes well…I'm so happy that I gave you a good laugh." She replied sarcastically pulling the bag over her shoulder to rest across her back. She made a move to walk around him but he shifted to block her path. "Let me pass." She gritted her teeth at him. Alyssa knew she was no match for him but she was sure she could get in a few good punches. She was not going to let this intimidate her.

"Why are you so angry?" He teased her, a smirk coming to his lips.

"What!? Are those goggles on too tight?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't mean to ditch you. I have a life too." The smirk remained on his face as he continued to watch her.

"If that is some sick twisted way of giving me an apology…you'll have to do better then that." She rested her hands on her hips setting her mouth in a stern line refusing to look away from him.

Riddick studied her face closely. He liked her sarcasm…she was far more amusing then Aereon. "Have lunch with me? If you still feel the same…you can go home." He offered cocking his head to the side waiting patiently for her response.

"And if I refuse?" She pulled her duffel bag over her shoulder and dropped it on the floor next to her feet.

"I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you myself." He threatened.

"Oh how romantic! You really do know how to sweep a girl off of her feet. I can only imagine why Aereon thinks you need help finding yourself a girlfriend." She taunted him. "You're lucky I'm such a compassionate person." She glared up at him as she tucked her hands into the front pockets of her skinny jeans and walked past him when he finally moved from blocking the doorway.

Riddick didn't take his eyes away from her as she passed him. He found himself becoming drawn to her. If he had not felt that initial reaction he would have let her leave. She amused him…he could have fun with her. He followed her quietly back to the dinning room where the older gentlemen gave her a small smile before bowing to him and closing the door behind them. Food had already been placed on the table as they took their seats. Alyssa immediately grabbed for the bottle of wine and refilled her glass. Without looking up at him, she took a large drink before sitting it back down. Riddick watched her with a smirk on his lips. "What are you smiling about?" She frowned at him before picking up her fork and spearing it into her salad.

Riddick didn't answer her as he too began eating his lunch after pouring himself some of the wine. Alyssa slowly began to regain control of her anger and enjoyed the silence between them. To her surprise it was rather comfortable…as if neither of them needed to say anything to be comfortable with each other. "So…what's your favorite past time? You know…other then the usual…killing sprees." She asked twirling her fork around her fingers. Aereon had said that he wasn't one to push a conversation. Apparently she would have to be the one to talk first. The elemental had said that he was a nice guy when you got to know him. Alyssa was giving him that chance…and she had no idea why.

"Why do you ask?" He looked curious even with his eyes shielded by the goggles.

"We're supposed to be bonding or something…I don't know." Alyssa answered sarcastically going back to eating her salad and grilled chicken. "Honestly, I have no idea what to say to you." She took another sip of wine controlling her intake this time.

"I haven't killed anyone lately." His voice was expressionless. "Now your turn." He too took a sip of wine, although he preferred something much stronger this would do for now.

Alyssa paused before speaking. "I work at a dance studio. I've been dancing since I was five."

"Dancing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You sound surprised." She frowned at him.

"I've never met a dancer before…not a professional one that is. Since when does Helion Prime need dance classes?" He asked sarcastically.

"Since when does it need an escaped convict to put it back together again?" She shot back instantly.

"It's working…isn't it?" He slammed his fist on the table causing the glasses and plates to shift and bounce on the table.

"Angry much?" Alyssa shot out her hand and caught the bottle of wine before it fell off the side of the table. She once again looked up at Riddick with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah it's working…for your goons and the people who still have money. What about the other half…there have been no efforts to clean up the slums here and the unemployment rate is staggering." She dropped her fork and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back in the chair. "I should know…I live around them." She lowered her voice as if she wasn't sure she wanted him to hear her. "Dancing makes me happy. If it means I have to live in a shack on the side of the road to do it…so be it."

It was hard to miss the passion in her eyes as she spoke about her career. Even through her annoyance her eyes seemed to light up when she spoke about dancing; bright emerald green. Her passion intrigued him…made him want to learn more. "Tell me more about the studio?"

Alyssa was taken a bit off guard. She didn't think he would care all that much considering his former remark. She couldn't complain though…she loved to talk about her career. "I'm a teacher of dance. I teach just about anything and everything. My good friend Joel is the owner of the studio. We've known each other for as long as I can remember. We kind of grew up together. It's much the same with the rest of the people I work with. I've known most of them for a very long time. I spend most of my life at the studio…so we got very close." She paused as she watched him. He seemed to be listening to her intently and honestly looked to be interested. "What about you? Do you have any friends?"

"No." His response was brief but it did make the frown on Alyssa's face deepen.

"I'm sorry you lack such a luxury. It would do a wonder on your social skills I'm sure." She teased him.

Alyssa paused mid chew when Riddick burst out in laughter. "Like I said…you amuse me."

"So it seems." She took another sip of her wine not bothering to join in his amusement. Once she finished her salad, she stole a quick glance at her watch and promptly rose to her feet. "Speaking of work…I'm going to be late." She took another small sip of her wine before peering back over at him. "I'll…see you later I guess." She gave him a nervous smile before quickly exiting and rushing to her room.

After dressing in sweatpants and a camisole, Alyssa left her room and headed toward the main hall where she would exit through the front entrance. "Where are you off to? You're not leaving." She bumped into Aereon just as she entered the main hall. The elemental looked a little distraught at the prospect of her leaving.

"I'm going to work." Alyssa began to walk away but Aereon grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Guard!" She called to someone behind her. "You will escort Miss Rizzo to her work…make sure she gets there and back safely."

"I don't need an escort. I'm not going to be staying here. This isn't going to work out." Alyssa sighed as the older women turned back to look at her.

"Did you and Riddick not have lunch together? I was told that it went well."

"It was one lunch. We hardly talked at all."

"She's staying. Take the guard, Alyssa."

Alyssa jumped when she heard Riddick's deep voice from behind her. She hadn't even heard him approaching. "Says who?" She turned an angry gaze on him.

"Do you really want to fight this out?" He frowned at her. "I could have you locked in your room."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Riddick crossed his arms over his chest threateningly; the large muscles of his arms bulging with the movement.

"Unbelievable! Fine…whatever. I just want to go to work." Alyssa quickened her pace as she headed to the front entrance…the Necro guard following close behind. "Cocky Bastard!" She mumbled under her breath as she finally exited the large palace and made her way down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As soon as Alyssa entered the studio, her friends bombarded her with questions about why she hadn't been around the past couple of days…and especially the Necro guard that was now following her. She told them as much as she thought was allowed…nothing about saving the Furyan race or her future relations with Riddick. They promised to never talk of it again and to pretend like nothing was wrong…they wanted everything to remain as normal as possible. She spent the rest of the afternoon and evening at the dance studio. Joel ordered some take out and they ate sprawled around the dance floor laughing and joking like they usually did. The Necro guard stationed himself just outside the door remaining in eye site of Alyssa at all times.

Joel and Alyssa were the last ones to leave the studio after practice. Molly and Ashley had left a couple hours before. "Are you sure you want to do this? If you don't feel comfortable you should back out. That Riddick guy is hard core." Joel spoke as he locked the front doors and they made their way down the steps.

"I still don't know yet. I'm considering my options. I'll be fine Joel. If there's any trouble I'll call you. I'll keep you up to date on what's going on." Alyssa promised embracing him once they reached the street and would have to go their separate ways. The sun had gone down a couple hours ago and her watch read fifteen minutes to ten.

"Promise you will." He smirked at her when they pulled back.

"I promise. You can skin me alive if I break it." Alyssa gave him a quick peck on the cheek before they said their goodbyes and headed in opposite directions. She did her best to ignore the guard behind her but his armor made more noise now that the streets were nearly deserted. Once they entered the palace, the guard went off to the left to return to his former position inside. Upon glancing up toward the large throne, she caught Riddick's eyes as he was making his way down off the platform. It was the first time that she had seen him without his goggles on. His silver eyes glistened under the dim light of the hall and they almost seemed to be looking straight threw her. In response, Alyssa crossed her arms protectively over her chest and continued toward her room. An unsettling chill ran down her spine. Riddick was a killer…he was like a wild animal. No matter how much you tried to tame him…he was still unpredictable. The question was not whether he was going to strike…but when. Alyssa knew that she was Aereon's attempt at this. She hoped Alyssa could bring him back into the civilized world…allow him to live among humans again and therefore bring the Furyan race back to it's former glory. It was an impossible task and Alyssa's doubts were enormous.

"Do you plan to be out this late every night?" Aereon asked as they passed each other in the hall. "The streets are dangerous under the cover of darkness."

"I thought that was what the guard was for." Alyssa did not feel like arguing with anyone right now. She was exhausted and sore. All she wanted was a hot shower and to climb into her warm bed.

Alyssa groaned as she rolled onto her back early the next morning. She had left the curtains open around the French doors and the sunlight streamed into the room and across her bed. Her eyes flickered open before shutting against the harsh light. She was still sore from her lessons the day before and she was not looking forward to getting up. Looking over to her left, she screamed…nearly jumping entirely off the bed. A pair of goggles met her gaze. Riddick was sitting in a chair by her bed watching her intently.

"Bloody hell! Don't do that!" She yelled at him before throwing one of the pillows in his direction. Sitting up she ran a hand over her face as another groan escaped from her lips. She ignored Riddick's deep chuckle as he threw the pillow back at her. "What are you doing here? I don't like people watching me sleep. It's creepy." She frowned over at him. "Just give me another hour." Alyssa whined falling back against the pillows and closing her eyes.

"You're spending the day with me." Riddick rose to his feet and starred down at her. He watched her for a moment; her dark hair fanned across the purple pillows. Her skin was only lightly tanned…much lighter then his own and it contrasted with the dark of the comforter.

"I have to work." She reopened her eyes to look up at him.

"Not today. Now get up." He gestured for her to get out of bed.

"You are so pushy. I don't wanna get up." Alyssa turned over on her stomach and hugged one of the pillows to her chest making herself comfortable. She growled under her breath when Riddick grabbed some of the comforter in his fist and yanked it off of her. How convenient it was for Riddick when he saw that she had only worn booty shorts and a camisole to bed. Alyssa curled up her lean legs when she felt the cool air hit her skin reclosing her eyes.

Riddick pulled off his goggles before resting his hands on the footboard. He was not used to having people defy him…especially since he became Lord Marshal. He was growing annoyed with her but he still couldn't help his eyes from wondering over her exposed skin. He locked his gaze with Alyssa's bright green orbs. "If you're trying to intimidate me…it's not working." She mumbled against the pillow. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe you should be. I am the bad guy." He raised an eyebrow at her. "If you're not out in the hall in twenty minutes I'll come back in and dress you myself…and I will take my time doing so." He pushed himself away from the bed before the bedroom door closed behind him.

Alyssa sighed and she reluctantly got up from the bed. As she got herself dressed for the day, she couldn't help but think about what Riddick was up to. Why would he want her hanging around with him? She'd have to follow him around like a sick puppy…maybe that was the point. He wanted her to follow him around like he was a God. What a bastard. Maybe she could sneak away from him once she got out of her room. He probably wouldn't even notice.

Alyssa swept her damp hair up into a bun after pulling on a pair of long black gauchos and a red short sleeve shirt. She wanted to be comfortable walking around the palace. After slipping her feet into her black ballet flats, she made her way out into the hall where Riddick waited for her patiently. "What exactly are we going to be doing today?" She tucked her hands into the pockets of her gauchos as they began walking.

"You'll be meeting Lord Vaako and his wife. Don't let your mouth run away with you. They are not as forgiving as I am." He teased her with a smirk.

"Oh really? Will they come barging into my room in the morning to wake me up from a perfectly nice dream?" Riddick only grunted in response as he replaced his goggles over his eyes.

"Don't wonder off. You will get lost if you don't know where you are." He looked down at her.

"Know that from experience?" She teased. She couldn't help it…he left himself wide open. Riddick chuckled…the deep sound filling her ears and sending a warm shiver down her spine. A few moments later, they arrived in a smaller room with the same décor as the rest of the palace…of course. A group of Necros was already gathered in the middle of the room talking quietly amongst themselves.

Alyssa was relieved to see that Aereon was there as well. The older women gave her a welcoming smile, which Alyssa returned. Her eyes then traveled to the other side of the room where there was a balcony that looked over the front hall downstairs. A tall women, her skin that of milky chocolate, had her hands resting on the railing looking down at the small crowd in the front hall. Her black hair was pulled up into a bowl shaped bun. Her beige dress flowed from her neck all the way to the floor clinging to her body like a second skin. The scale like material caught the dim lighting of the room as well as the studded gold belt that hung low on her hips, a matching chocker, and gold plates that ran from the back of her neck down her spine to her lower back.

Alyssa instantly felt the bad vibes coming from the women. Even with the women's face hidden from view, she could sense her distress…her unhappiness but no one else seemed to have noticed. Alyssa was about to walk away to join Aereon but Riddick shot out his hand grabbing her arm and pulling her back to his side. She stumbled bringing up her other hand to grip his arm to try and steady herself. "What is wrong with you?" She hissed up at him annoyed.

The group of Necros turned to them then as well as the women standing by the railing. They all bowed their head acknowledging Riddick's presence before bringing their gaze back up. "So…is this the new breeder Aereon was telling us about?" The women walked slowly away from the balcony and over to a tall Necro in a long sleeved black tunic with matching slacks and boots. The area above and around his ears was shaved but on top of his head grew long dark hair that was swept back and tied at the nape of his neck.

Alyssa instantly felt uncomfortable under the women's gaze but held her ground. She wouldn't let the women get under her skin…Alyssa knew they would not be getting along. "Nothing has been made official." Her voice was sarcastic as she watched the women cautiously.

"I'm sure that wont take long." A sly smirk came to the women's features. "This is Lord Vaako and I…am Dame Vaako."

"I assumed as much." Alyssa didn't care to introduce herself as she yanked her arm out of Riddick's grip and walked over to Aereon. The older women's presence was a comfort…it was the only comfortable place Alyssa found in the room. "You were behind this weren't you?" She asked glancing over at her.

"You must spend time together in order to become closer. Yes…I did request that he bring you along with him today."

"So this wasn't his idea. He did so grudgingly. How thoughtful."

"I wouldn't say that. He didn't argue with me once. He agreed right away."

Alyssa was surprised by the women's response crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you his close advisor or something?"

"In a way. It's taken years for the Lord Marshal to show me any trust. He understands that I am here to help him."

The young women turned back to the group in front of them where Riddick was discussing something with the Necros. Their voices were low and Alyssa didn't pay much attention to what was being said. Thoughts of how this happened to her were still floating around in her head. This all felt like a dream…not quite a nightmare but defiantly surreal. She missed her usual routine…waking up in her small comfy apartment…going to the dance studio. It was a simple life…nothing too risky or adventurous. Alyssa had had enough adventure growing up and although she still enjoyed the occasional risky experiences…she mostly stayed on the safe side now. This experience was going to top anything she had ever attempted in the past and the challenge intrigued her. To her surprise, so did the Lord Marshal.

Alyssa was sure she wasn't the only women who had become attracted to Riddick's rough exterior…his bad boy persona. She was drawn to him yes…but not to an extent of thinking anything would come of it. He would be just a fade…something she would get over and she had learned from past mistakes. She still felt like this was all a huge mistake. She didn't want so much responsibility on her shoulders...the thought made her uneasy…it would make anyone feel uneasy. "You look deep in thought. Tell me what your thinking?" Aereon looked over at her and frowned at the distant look that appeared on her face.

"I'm thinking…about what a big mistake this is?" Alyssa answered honestly causing Aereon's frown to deepen…the creases around her mouth becoming more prominent. She sighed when she heard her phone vibrate in her pocket…thank God she had turned off the ringer. "Excusez-moi!"

"Non es longtemps." Alyssa raised her eyebrows when the elemental interrupted her in French.

"Parlez-vous francais?" She smirked pulling her phone from her pocket. The women nodded with a small smile. "Tres bien." Alyssa hit the call button as she made her way out into the hall. She made sure she was safely out of earshot of the group in the room before she spoke. "Hey Joel."

"Hey Aly…you were supposed to be here an hour ago." He sounded worried.

"The Lord Marshal has me shadowing him for the day. Lots of fun!" She sighed leaning against the railing of the second floor. Looking down, she noticed that the second story balcony also looked down into the front hall.

"So…what's going on? Are you going to keep this up?" She could hear Joel shuffling papers on the other line and assumed that he was in his office at the studio.

"What do you think I should do?" His opinion meant a lot to her. Joel was always full of good advice. He had been through a lot growing up.

"I don't know the whole story, Aly. You obviously can't say too much and I understand that…but I worry about your safety. This is a whole new ballgame for you."

"I know. It's so gloomy in here. Everything is either black or grey. I can't believe that they can live in this place."

Joel chuckled lightly on the other end of the line. "I'm not surprised from the way that they dress. You hardly ever see them smiling or having a good time. It must be like a funeral in there…24/7."

"True dat!" She returned his chuckle. "I'm sorry I didn't call you. I've been out of it this morning."

"I understand. Molly misses you though. She's mad that you haven't been around much."

Alyssa smiled. Molly was also a great friend. They had only known each other since the Necro's first arrived but they had become fast friends. They both had been dancing since they were young and shared the same passions. "Tell everyone I miss them too and to behave themselves because I will be back."

Joel burst out laughing on the other end. "Alright. I'll talk to you later. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do." Alyssa smiled before hanging up. She stared down at the small device before shoving it back into her pocket. She had to find a way to enjoy herself here. She had to admit…she was being well taken care of. Her room was nicer then she could have ever imagined. She had a huge bathroom and closet…something she always hoped for in a home. There had to be something or somewhere in this Godforsaken place to have fun. Some place where people got together to talk or debate…something.

The fact that Aereon could speak French was a pleasant surprise…she wondered if the language was common among her people or if she had just chosen to learn it. Alyssa had always been good at languages…had picked up many throughout her travels including Arabic, Spanish, French, and several new found languages. Italian was her first language…her father had been Italian and apparently her mother had been Furyan. Kind of an odd match but somehow it happened. Her father had brought her up speaking his native tongue.

"Have you become bored…already?" Alyssa turned when she heard Dame Vaako's curious words. The tall women slowly approached…her face expressionless.

"Would it matter?"

Dame Vaako held her hands behind her back as she circled the human women raking her gaze over her form. "The Lord Marshal seems very intrigued by you. The way he watched you walk out of the room…protectiveness in his gaze as if he were afraid you would disappear."

"Sure…whatever you say." Alyssa turned away from her and rested her hands on the railing turning her gaze back to the front hall. Dame Vaako continued to watch her closely as she came to stand next to the human.

"You are strong…very strong willed. That trait is greatly honored in our religion and race. You would make a great addition as a converted soul."

"I'm not interested in religion…this is bullshit; killing worlds and taking away people's freedom. That is not religion…that's tyranny." Alyssa gestured toward her surroundings. "I won't have any part of that. I hope Riddick realizes that too."

"Why are you here if you hate our kind so much?" Dame Vaako could feel the anger surfacing but she remained calm. She would not let this human affect her so.

"Believe me…I've been asking myself the exact same question." The other women raised a well trimmed eyebrow at her response. "What I have been told…was said to me in confidence. I'm not the one you should be talking to if you want something specific."

"You and the elemental are close. You best be careful…such beings are not to be trusted. That…is the Lord Marshal's first mistake." A smirk came to Dame Vaako's lips as she passed Alyssa and made her way down the hall before disappearing around a corner.

Sighing, Alyssa made her way back toward the entrance of the room just as several of the Necros were exiting. Lord Vaako's gaze lingered on her as she walked past and the look on his face was more curious then threatening but his intense gaze made her uncomfortable. Alyssa had not seen Aereon exit but she was no longer there and Riddick stood leaning his hands against the small island in the middle of the room. The map of several planets still hovered above the water like material.

"Well…oh Captain, my Captain…how about lunch?" She teased him.

Lunch turned out to be very pleasant. Alyssa was able to get Riddick to participate more in a conversation. They kept it light…nothing about their pasts…just likes and dislikes. Alyssa found herself enjoying Riddick's company for the rest of the day. She did get bored at times…following him around but honestly had found his job as Lord Marshal interesting. It wasn't necessarily the job that caught her attention but more Riddick's views toward it. He was a lot smarter then people gave him credit for. By the end of the day, Alyssa was exhausted just from having observed.

"How do you do this everyday? It's exhausting." She chuckled as they made their way down the staircase to the front hall.

"You're a dancer. You dance for hours at a time. This should be a breeze." He looked down at her.

"Maybe but I don't have to use my head so much when I dance. It all comes naturally…I don't necessarily have to think about it. It just happens." She shrugged her shoulders. "To me…dancing is like breathing. I would die if I could never dance again. I wouldn't last a week."

Riddick was still surprised by how passionate she was when she talked about dancing. She was so different from him. He had lost all sense of recognizing his emotions because of the things he had been through…Alyssa's only seemed to have grown stronger as she grew. She had her moments…but ultimately she was compassionate and gentle…everything that he wasn't. "I want to see you dance. If you're as amazing at dancing as you are passionate for it…I'd like to see it."

"Sure you would." Alyssa looked skeptical making a very unlady-like snort under her breath.

"I'm serious." He grabbed her arm so that she turned to face him.

Alyssa chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders. "Alright. I'm heading to the studio tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock. No more sneaking into my room!" She scolded him teasingly. Turning, she shoved her hands into her pockets and turned to her left intent on making her way to her room. Riddick smirked as he watched her walk away. He had enjoyed having her around most of the day. He was surprised by the interest she had shown and even more so that his mood had remained so calm with her around. Usually, he would have several out bursts…there was always someone around that rubbed him the wrong way. When Alyssa was nearby, calmness came over him and he felt steady…he could control himself…control his anger. Aereon had been right…the bond between them was getting stronger. Riddick may have just found what he had been hoping to have his entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story. I was afraid that I wasn't going to be able pull this one off because Riddick is such a hard character to portray. If you guys have any questions about what is going on…don't be afraid to ask. I plan to slowly reveal Alyssa's past as the story continues…so the pieces will come together I promise. Thanks again guys. I hope to hear from you soon.

Chapter 5

"Joel is going to freak." Alyssa remarked as she placed her aviators over her eyes and she and Riddick headed down the steps that would take them to the streets of New Mecca. "I hope you don't scare off the customers." She laughed as they began walking through the crowd of people. Riddick remained silent as they walked, his goggles placed firmly over his eyes to shield them from the light. He allowed Alyssa to lead the way, keeping her in his line of sight the entire time.

When she finally came to a stop, he looked up to observe the old building. It had lost many of the shudders that should have been surrounding the windows and several of the upper floors were still boarded up. The building looked as if it had been through a war even though most of it had been patched up; some of the bricks were still missing and there were a few cracks along the staircase leading to the entrance.

"Alyssa!" Molly called when she saw her friend walk through the doors. She paused when she noticed who was following behind. "Holy shit!" She said a bit too loudly.

Joel had been following close behind the blonde haired girl and also paused. "Bloody hell…she's brought the Lord Marshal."

"Maybe he's not as bad as what we've heard." Molly smiled at Alyssa nervously as they approached.

"Hey Molly! Classes are still on for the day right?" Molly only nodded in response momentarily lost for words. There was a long moment before she grabbed Alyssa's arm and dragged her into the dance room on her right.

Riddick watched the two women with an eyebrow raised before turning back to the tall dark haired man. "I'm Joel. How's it going?" Joel offered his hand, which Riddick shook hesitantly. "I'm the owner of the studio." His dark grey sweatpants hung loosely on his hips and he wore a black wife beater.

"Alyssa talks about you often." Riddick's face remained expressionless.

Joel watched the large man in front of him carefully. There was something about him that demanded respect and this both worried and intrigued Joel. "We're like family." He spoke referring to Alyssa and once again bringing Riddick's gaze back to meet his. "She may be small…but she sure as hell can protect herself. I suggest…you don't piss her off." Joel paused and rubbed the side of his jaw. He remembered the last time he made Alyssa mad…he had a nice shiner for a week. "She gives one hell of a punch."

"Her mouth is too big…always gets her into trouble." Riddick cocked his head to the side starring at the man across from him and leaned his hand against the front desk.

Joel burst out laughing. "She's not as sweet as she looks."

Riddick couldn't help but smile at this. He had a feeling Alyssa was anything but sweet…when it came to certain things. She treated people they way that they treated her. She hated no one…unless they gave her a reason to. His gaze shifted from Joel to the two girls in the room next to them. Alyssa looked a bit surprised…maybe even distressed and Alyssa was watching her as if this was Molly's usual behavior.

"What's wrong with you?" Alyssa asked once Molly had pulled her away from Riddick and Joel.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What is he doing here?" Molly gestured toward Riddick's tall form just out in the hall.

"He wants to see me dance."

Molly laughed raising her eyebrows at her friend. "He what? What does he care?"

"Well…I spent the entire day yesterday seeing what he does. He wants to see what I do. Plus…look at this place, Molly." Alyssa gestured to the wall of floor to ceiling mirrors many of them cracked. The ballet bar against the far wall was only half there and hardly usable. The dance floor was scratched and beaten to hell. This was the only dance room that they could use for the classes. The other two in the building were so messed up they were unsafe to use. Joel was having enough trouble just keeping the place open for business. The little money that they made couldn't pay to restore most of the building and allow the workers to pay rent. "Maybe the Lord Marshal will give us some funding to get this place restored to its former glory. We could use the money and we've always wanted to do more for the community. We can't help out until we get a steady footing ourselves."

Molly sighed as she rested her hands on her hips. "I know…you're exactly right. I'm sorry."

"Everything will be fine. He's really not that bad." Alyssa rested her hand on her friends shoulder reassuringly.

"Alright. If he's going to be watching…we better give him a reason to help us. We should give all we got." A bright smile came to Molly's face at the thought of a new challenge.

"That's my Molly." Alyssa chuckled. "So what's on my itinerary for today?" She asked Joel as they walked back out into the hall. She made her way around Riddick to approach the front desk in the foyer and dropped her bag down at her feet. She leaned her arms on the high counter as Joel walked behind the desk and picked up the book planner sitting it up on the counter for her to look over.

"A light day…as usual." Joel and Alyssa remarked in unison; both smirking to themselves.

Riddick stood just outside the door to the dance room and watched Alyssa during her first class. Molly was helping out as well and Joel had disappeared somewhere in the back where his office was. It was a private lessen and the young girl was only around sixteen or seventeen. Even with Molly and the younger girl's abilities…Alyssa surpassed them both. Her movements were graceful and controlled and it showed why she was so passionate about it. She was so confident and sure of herself as she continued with the routine. She was perfect. Every time she smiled…every time she laughed…it would brighten the entire room and her face would glow as if she were the happiest person in the world. Riddick would give anything to feel that…to feel that kind of happiness.

Alyssa cut the day short since the schedule was light and after lunch she and Riddick headed out the front door ready to get back to the palace. "I'm ganna go by my place. I need to check it out and make sure everything is okay." She replaced her aviators back over her eyes as they made their way down the steps where two Necro guards were waiting for them. "You don't have to come. I'll meet you back at the palace."

"I don't mind."

Alyssa returned the smirk on his lips before she began walking toward her small apartment. A comfortable silence fell over them as they made their way further into the slums of the city. Alyssa didn't live quite in the middle of it but more on the outskirts. The people that they passed paid extra attention to the Lord Marshal and his guards, watching curiously as they passed. Alyssa had seen many of these same faces before…most were homeless or lived in shacks deeper in the slums.

"You live here?" Riddick questioned a little taken by surprise.

"I wasn't joking when I told you I lived near the slums. The studio isn't doing as well as it used to. It's inside appearance will show you that. We don't make much…just enough to pay for a roof over our head and food on the table."

Riddick knew how that was. He had lived in several slams throughout his criminal years but at least there you were fed and kept alive. A lot of these people looked as if they hadn't eaten in days. While on the run, most of the time he had to steal or barter for his next meal. He followed Alyssa up a short flight of stairs before they came to her door.

Pulling out her key ring, Alyssa stuck the small piece of metal into the lock and turned the knob. He watched amused when she pushed up on the doorknob and shoved her shoulder against the door to try and open it. He stopped her when she tried to throw herself at the door once again and she stepped back to allow him room. In one smooth movement, he lifted up against the knob and pushed against the door turning back to Alyssa as the door swung open. "Thank you!" She gave him a smile before walking past him into the small apartment. The guards stood just outside as Riddick followed her in closing the door behind him. "Make yourself at home…I shouldn't be long."

Riddick instantly noticed her scent. Even with her having been gone for nearly a week, the apartment still smelled like her; vanilla and her own feminine smell. Looking around, Alyssa noticed that the place looked just as it had when she left. Her bed was neatly made and her mail was still sitting on the counter. She kept her curtains closed when she was away and noticed the ones covering the window to the right of her bed where slightly ajar. It wasn't all that threatening but it had moved enough to grab her attention. She dropped her small bag on her bed before making her way over to the window. Of course it was cracked…with one more hit the window would cave in. "Just great!" She mumbled under her breath.

"I can have that taken care of." Riddick offered coming to stand at the foot of her bed.

Alyssa pulled the curtains shut again and turned to him. "Are you sure?" He cocked his head to the side and she took that as a subtle yes.

Riddick watched her as she turned to make her way back into the living room. Reaching out his hand, he caught her arm and pulled her over to stand in front of him. Bending down his head, he took in a deep breath allowing her scent to engulf him as he rested his cheek against the side of her head. Her scent was much stronger because of the sweat from her dance class; it still lingered along her hairline and neck.

Alyssa shut her eyes as he inched closer to her. She could feel the heat radiating off his body and she let out a slow breath as he rested his cheek against her temple. Reopening her eyes, he slowly pulled back and cupped the side of her face in his large hand. She felt the warmth of his skin against her face before his lips covered hers in a searing kiss.

Riddick moved his mouth gently over hers afraid that she might pull away if he was too aggressive. Running his tongue over her bottom lip, the taste of strawberries filled his mouth. A soft groan came from the back of her throat as he deepened the kiss; the warmth of her tongue colliding with his. Her lips were soft and inviting…he didn't want that kiss to end. Alyssa felt his other hand come to rest on her lower back pulling her closer to him. The attraction between them grew stronger as if the kiss was what they needed to ignite it…to really allow it to make itself known. Riddick could feel a familiar humming begin to form in his chest. The last time he felt this tightening in his chest was on Crematoria and when he fought the Lord Marshal.

Alyssa rested her hands on his chest and felt the slight vibration under his skin. She jumped back in surprise as if he had burned her. A light blush crept along her cheeks as she starred up into his goggles. "We should…head back." Alyssa was surprised to find herself controlling the urge to lunge at him. She had never had the urge to do this to a man before but Riddick seemed to wake up that risky bold side of hers. Licking her lips, she grabbed her bag throwing it back over her shoulder before shutting off the lights and making her way toward the door. Riddick slowly followed.

After two and a half weeks spent at the Necro palace, Alyssa had found a new routine. She visited the studio everyday but had shortened her hours since it was a much longer walk to get there. This gave Molly her chance to take charge with a lot of the classes and let Joel get more into his own routines. She missed not seeing them all the time but they assured her that everything was going well. Alyssa and Riddick would usually eat lunch and dinner together…occasionally she would eat her meals out on the small balcony looking over the city when the Lord Marshal got too busy.

Over the last week, Riddick had really started to open up to her. She answered his questions and in turn he usually answered hers. She knew that their pasts were going to come up sooner or later and both of them were gradually revealing their secrets. She had started to feel very comfortable around him and to his dismay began to learn his tactics for sneaking up on her. It had become easy for her to sense when he was close and he very rarely was able to take her by surprise anymore. This seemed to annoy him but Alyssa was very amused and a bit smug at being able to beat him at something. Neither of them had discussed what had happened at her apartment a couple weeks ago; both seeming to decide to forget about it…or at least try to without much luck.

Riddick was not the only person in the palace that Alyssa had gotten close to. Tess, the young servant girl, was a pleasure to have around. She told Alyssa everything she needed to know about the palace…where everything was and the easiest way to get there as well as some of the gossip filtering around the palace. Aereon had also been a pleasant companion. Alyssa was able to practice not only her French but also several other languages that she and the elemental had knowledge of.

During some of her free time, Alyssa stationed herself in the large library looking up any information she could find on Furya and it's inhabitants. She was surprised by how many books she was able to find. Perhaps the Necros who had landed on Furya had brought the books to the library. There were also books on other worlds that had been destroyed by them. After a few days of hanging around in the large room, her mind wandered to the Necro's themselves. She found herself looking up information on them…where they came from...their language and culture. She had to admit that their history was very interesting…and very much influenced by several of the worlds they destroyed.

"I see you're still here." Alyssa was spending another afternoon in the library when Dame Vaako interrupted her. The tall sleek women walked over to the table she was sitting at and rested her hands on the dark wood propping herself up.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alyssa closed the book she had been reading and locked gazes with the Necro.

"I had gotten the impression that you wanted nothing to do with the Necromongers. I would have thought you'd be long gone."

"Actually I have been doing some research. Their history is very interesting."

"What…are you thinking about joining us?" Dame Vaako raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Don't get your hopes up. My former answer to that question still stands." Alyssa gave the women an innocent smile which quickly faded.

"Of course." A sly smirk came to the women's face before she continued. "You've gotten very close to the Lord Marshal. Has it become official yet…you being his mistress or something?" She waved her hand through the air dramatically.

"Look I don't know what your intention is in talking to me…but I'm getting really annoyed with it." Alyssa picked up the few books she had on the table and placed them under her arm. No one would be able to bother her if she was in her room. "You know…you're very frustrating…that's not a good thing." She turned to look at Dame Vaako one last time before she disappeared into the hall.

"Why is it that you speak to the elemental in a foreign tongue? If I didn't know any better I'd think it was conspiracy." Dame Vaako had followed Alyssa out into the hallway and quickly caught up to her. Her dress dragged against the stone floor following the movement of her feet.

Alyssa stopped to turn and watch her approach. A smug look had come to the Necro's face in response to Alyssa's raised eyebrows. "Conspiracy? It's not conspiracy."

"Then what is it? Why do you feel the need to speak in a foreign tongue…I've heard several actually."

"Those foreign tongues as you like to put it…belonged to the civilizations and worlds that your crackpot race decided to destroy. You have no idea how much pain and destruction your people have done to this universe and the planets that make it up. You…stuck up here in your fancy palace with your fancy servants…you have no idea what it's like to live in the real world." Alyssa's voice rose as she finished her speech. This woman was getting on her nerves and her anger was close to boiling over. "You have no right to talk to me about conspiracy. Perhaps you should talk to your husband or perhaps the rest of the Necros that have destroyed innocent lives…lives of hardworking people just trying to get by with what they have." Alyssa was now yelling across the hall at the taller women. Her voice echoed softly off the walls around them.

"You believe the Necros to be unworthy of what they have gained…of what we have gained? Our race has fought to survive just like everyone else. We just happened to be the more superior. We are not weak!" Dame Vaako answered her voice also raised.

"Bullshit! Superior my ass! You're fucking half dead. You might as well be vampires and drink blood out of wine glasses."

"You have some nerve opening your mouth…human!" Dame Vaako screamed before lunging for Alyssa taking the opportunity to wrap her fingers around the younger women's neck.

The books in Alyssa's hand dropped to the floor…the loud thud echoing throughout the hall. She grabbed Dame Vaako's wrists intending to pry her grip from around her neck but her fingers were like iron. She brought her right leg across her left and pushed her foot against the back of Dame Vaako's knee causing her to stumble.

Alyssa took this opportunity to pull the women's fingers from around her neck pushing her away and to the ground. "You're a crazy bitch!" Alyssa's voice was steady as she starred down at her. She was about to walk away when Dame Vaako grabbed her ankle and caused her to hit the stone floor hard. Momentarily stunned, Alyssa then felt the women's fist slam against the side of her face. In defense, she kicked out her foot knocking Dame Vaako back off of her.

Alyssa was able to get a good punch in before she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back. Lord Vaako had an arm wrapped around his wife's waist as well holding her back. "Stop!" Riddick's voice thundered in Alyssa's ear and she reluctantly gave up her fight to try and get away from him.

"You whore!" Dame Vaako screamed over at Alyssa as Riddick's grip loosened.

"I suggest you watch your mouth, Dame Vaako." Riddick said through gritted teeth his arm still wrapped around Alyssa's waist.

"Get off of me!" Alyssa pushed herself away from his bulk shrugging out of his grip. "This is over! I'M OUT!" She screamed up at Riddick before turning and walking away from the scene. Alyssa was not going to have people thinking she was whore. If Dame Vaako was so incased on that opinion then there had to be others who thought the same. She was not a whore and most certainly not Riddick's. She wanted nothing to do with the Necros. As she walked further and further away, her pace became faster until she entered the front hall.

"Alyssa stop!" Riddick's voice echoed throughout the hall from behind her.

She turned on him when he grabbed her arm from behind. Her bright green eyes had darkened to a deep forest green; Riddick had never seen someone look so angry before; it took him by surprise. "What!?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "This whole thing…is crazy. I can't believe I've been so stupid." Alyssa yanked her arm out of his grasp before bolting out the entrance of the palace. It was one of those rare rainy days on Helion Prime and the cold droplets felt like ice against her skin.

Pausing for only a moment, Alyssa ran down the large staircase and into the streets. She knew exactly where she was going…exactly who to talk to. Her feet felt as if they weren't touching the ground as she ran toward Joel's small townhome. When she reached the front door, she was completely soaked; her clothes clung to her, weighted down by the rain. She knocked loudly on the door several times. It was Saturday; the studio was not open on the weekends…he had to be home. She breathed a sigh of relief when he opened the door dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Alyssa? What's wrong?" His eyebrows knitted together in worry as he ushered her inside.

"It was all a mistake. I'm so stupid." She said softly wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm.

"Come upstairs. You can get dry and I'll find you some clothes." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he escorted her up to the second story of his townhouse.

After she took a hot shower, she dressed in a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt Joel had let her borrow. She took her time dressing and thinking over what had just happened at the palace. She could only imagine what Dame Vaako was saying about her now…the gossip that would follow the incident. They hadn't been the only ones in the hallway...servants and other Necros that lived in the palace were sure to have heard what had been said. Alyssa was relieved to have left that place. She didn't want to hear what was being said and she didn't want it to be awkward.

When she came out of the bathroom fully dressed, Joel was not in his room and she slowly made her way downstairs. Upon hearing something from the kitchen, she followed the noise and found Joel making some kind of herbal tea. Joel was a huge health freak so he preferred tea over coffee. Whatever he was making engulfed the room in a sweet pleasant smell and Alyssa could have sworn it was familiar to her…like she had smelt it somewhere before. "What happened, Aly?" The worried expression was still on his face when he turned having heard her come down the stairs.

"I was called a whore." Alyssa frowned as she collapsed in one of the chairs at the small dinning table.

"He what?" Joel turned to completely face her bracing one hand on the counter.

"No…no…Riddick didn't call me a whore." Alyssa frowned up at him becoming annoyed by his sudden outburst. She watched him pour the tea into two cups and walk over to sit next to her handing her one of the mugs.

"Tell me what happened; the look on your face when you turned up at my door made me think you were going to start crying. You never cry." Joel knew that whatever had happened must have been pretty big to make Alyssa look so distraught. Alyssa was usually a very laid back person. She was very good at controlling her feelings…especially her anger. She had learned from past mistakes that letting her anger get out of control only made the situation worse. But…he had never heard of her running away from something. She was the person to stand up to the situation…to try and figure out what was going on…not run away from it. Whatever was going on in that palace…was having an effect on Alyssa's personality. Joel had never seen her act in such a way before and he had known her almost his entire life.

"I got into a fight with Dame Vaako."

"Dame Vaako?" Joel looked at her questioningly.

"Lord Vaako's wife…he's the second in command." Alyssa paused as she took a sip of her tea. "Harsh words were exchanged, a few punches, then Riddick and Lord Vaako pulled us away from each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they are putting WANTED posters up as we speak."

"I guess Riddick is bringing out the Furyan in you. You never fight with anyone…unless they really piss you off." Joel chuckled. "I would have loved to see that…cat fight. That would get good hits on YouTube."

"Shut up!" She slapped him playfully on the side of the head.

"A bruise is already starting to form." He lifted up a hand and traced the dark color that was beginning to appear on her jaw.

"She hit me pretty hard…the chick's got a good arm." Alyssa chuckled taking another sip of her tea once he pulled his hand away. "I feel so awful."

"Why…the bitch obviously needed a good ass kicking if she had the guts to make you mad." Joel sighed as he got up from his seat and retrieved an ice pack from the freezer before returning to his seat. Alyssa gladly took the ice pack and placed it gently against her jaw.

"I kind of yelled at Riddick. He didn't deserve that. I was so angry I didn't even think about it." She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sure he understood that you were upset." Joel took another sip of his tea. "Are you going to go back? What are you going to do?" He honestly wasn't sure if he wanted her to return. He could see that she was beginning to change.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just sleep on it tonight and see how I feel in the morning. Thanks for letting me stay."

"I don't want you going back there if you don't feel safe…or comfortable. You know you're like a younger sister to me."

"I know. I love you like a brother." Alyssa gave him a small smile.

"You should get to bed. I got the guest room ready for you while you were in the shower." Joel rose to his feel and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Alyssa nodded her head before dropping her empty mug in the sink and following her friend upstairs.

Alyssa's dreams were restless that night. None of the details were in focus…it was hard to distinguish the setting or the people. There was screaming and yelling. The sound of gunshots and explosions filled her ears and she could see figures running throughout the chaos. It was hard to make anything out. Alyssa woke with a start…her heart racing and a thin layer of sweat covering her exposed skin. It was still dark outside…the clock read 2 o'clock in the morning. The rain had stopped and it was relatively quiet outside. Either way…she didn't get back to sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Caio! Thanks for your reviews guys. I'm glad that you are liking the story. I'll do my best to make Riddick not be so happy. :P

Chapter 6

The next day, Joel intended on staying home to be with Alyssa but she assured him that she would be fine. He was needed at the studio. They did spend most of the morning discussing whether she should go back to the palace. Joel made a good point when he suggested that she should go back instead of Riddick sweeping the entire city of New Mecca looking for her. He was still a bit skeptical about her returning but he knew that Riddick deserved an explanation. Alyssa had the feeling that if Riddick did look for her it wouldn't be hard. He knew where the dance studio was and she was sure he could weasel out the information from someone as to her whereabouts.

"Did you want me to come with you? They can work without me for one day." Joel offered while Alyssa was in the bathroom changing.

Alyssa pulled on the baggy jeans he had let her borrow; they were still too big but fit nicely around her hips. He also was able to find one of his old black tank tops that she could wear. After dressing, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail then pulled on the pair of vans she had worn when she left the palace. "No. I'll be fine. I don't think anyone will try and attack me."

"You don't think?" He raised an eyebrow at her when she finally exited the bathroom.

"Stop worrying so much Joel. I'll be fine. I can hold up my own when I need to. Last night I was just…a bit taken off guard." She took a seat on the bed and wrapped an arm around him before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Please be careful, Aly." He whispered kissing the top of her head. "If anything bad happens to you…" Joel didn't even want to think about that…he couldn't even finish his sentence. The thought of Alyssa being in any kind of danger immediately made his brotherly instincts come to the surface. He would protect her as if she were his sister.

"You are so good to me, Joel. How did I ever come to deserve you?" She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but return it.

"Okay enough with the sucking up. I'm not going to baby you anymore, little girl." He teased as they both rose to their feet. The rain had entirely cleared up by the morning and the weather was bright and warm. The streets were already crowded by the time Alyssa and Joel exited his town house and began to make their way toward the studio. She stayed by Joel's side until they reached the studio and he once again expressed his concern. "Are you sure?" He asked once again before they parted. He still looked worried as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Have fun practicing with Molly. Good luck on some new stuff for tomorrow's classes." Alyssa laughed at him to try and lift his spirits before he turned and walked up the stairs. She tucked her hands into the pockets of her borrowed jeans as she began the long walk back to the Necro palace. A thoughtful expression fell over her face as she made her way through the busy market place. She was surprised by the crowd considering it was Sunday but wasn't paying much attention to faces or details. Her head was swarming with thoughts about what she would say to Riddick…to Aereon. She would never apologize for expressing her opinion to Dame Vaako but she did feel bad about yelling at Riddick. He had stood up for her when Dame Vaako accused her of being a whore. This proved that Riddick didn't think of her as a whore…and that made her feel better about the whole situation. She had no idea why it was comforting to know that…but it was…no matter the reasons.

Alyssa's thoughts then traveled to the feelings she was beginning to have toward the Lord Marshal. The connection Aereon had been talking about was there. Alyssa had been feeling it more over the past week as Riddick and her opened up to each other. In a way, this scared her. This had never happened to her this fast before. It was hard to believe that it was happening at all. Alyssa had no desire to get married again…not after the first got so messed up. She had found that marriage was not for her…it hadn't lasted long and she was relieved when it finally came to an end. She was young and stupid…and she paid for it. Then again, who said anything about her and Riddick getting married? They didn't necessarily have to get married. 'You're getting ahead of yourself, Alyssa. Who says you're going to be around long enough to find out?' She thought to herself as she slowly began making her way up the stairs and to the large double doors of the palace.

When she pushed open the door and made her way inside, the front hall looked as it usually did. A couple small groups of Necros were scattered around the room talking softly amongst themselves but nothing looked out of the ordinary. Alyssa quickly made her way across the large space and toward the hallway that would take her to her room. She was beginning to think she would make it there unnoticed until Aereon swept gracefully around the corner to approach her.

"Where have you been?" The elemental's voice was stern as if she were scolding a small child. "Running off and not showing your face till the next day."

"I guess you know what happened then?" Alyssa's voice was soft but steady.

"Yes…the entire palace knows. You must be careful what you say…thank goodness most didn't believe Dame Vaako's side of the story. You have made many friends here Alyssa…friends who stood up for you. Dame Vaako has never been liked very much…even among her own people." Aereon continued as she fell into step next to Alyssa.

"Then why is she still around?"

"Because of her husband of course. Lord Vaako is loyal to the Lord Marshal…he is mostly a good man even if his wife is nothing like him." The deep frown did not waver on the old women's face.

"What about Riddick? I can only imagine how angry he is at me. I hope I can survive it." Alyssa matched the elemental's deep frown with one of her own. She still had no idea what she was going to say to the Lord Marshal. She was surprised to find herself nervous at the thought of facing him…even though she felt that she had done nothing wrong.

"Quite the contrary." Aereon's frown was instantly replaced by a small smile as she looked over at Alyssa. "He was very worried about you. He knew you would come back but he still worried." Alyssa paused and looked over at the elemental. Riddick was worried about her? Really? She had a feeling that Aereon was exaggerating. The fact that Riddick had no intention of coming after her…made her frown. He couldn't possibly have been that worried if he hadn't planned to look for her…whether he knew she was coming back or not. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"Because I think you're exaggerating. Riddick doesn't worry about anything." Alyssa snorted under her breath. Even if Riddick were worried…he would never say so openly or show it.

"Precisely." A sly smirk came to the elementals face as she turned to continue walking. Alyssa watched her disappear from view before tucking her hands back into the front pockets of her jeans. As close as she and Riddick had become…it was still hard for her to believe he had actually worried about her. This in itself gave her doubts about how serious he was about this…about her.

Alyssa wondered the halls of the palace for an hour rolling these thoughts over in her head. She wanted to believe that Riddick cared about her…even in the least. The fact that this may not be a possibly…only made her feel more defeated. She didn't want them to be together…and it only be about sex. That's not what she wanted…but if it was what he wanted…she might as well get out of this now. She couldn't get herself into another false relationship…there had to be something there.

"Alyssa! You're back." Alyssa was jolted from her thoughts when she heard Tess's familiar voice up ahead. A bright smile came to her face as she quickly walked over to her. "I heard the Lord Marshal mention that you had left. I'm so glad you're back."

"Hey Tess. It's nice to see you again." Alyssa returned the younger girls smile as she fell into step next to her.

"The palace is buzzing about you and Dame Vaako. It's the most interesting thing that has happened the entire time I've been here." Tess chuckled.

Alyssa heaved a large sigh. "Is it that bad? I never meant for it to blow up like that."

"You are the new celebrity around here…other then the Lord Marshal of course." The girl laughed. "Are you going to speak to him?" The seriousness in her tone caught Alyssa off guard considering just a moment ago she was laughing.

"I…don't know yet. I'm not sure what to say to him. Did he seem worried at all…you know, when you saw him?"

A thoughtful expression came to Tess' face as she considered the question. "Well…he's been very irritable lately. He's had an even shorter fuse then usual." A small smile came to Alyssa's face when she thought about Riddick's temper. She had never really seen him get mad but she could imagine how disastrous it could probably get. "The only time I have ever seen him with a level head…is when he's with you, if you don't mind me saying. I don't mean to be so bold. You seem to calm him when you're around." Tess' lips turned up into a small smile as she glanced over at her.

"You think I should talk to him?"

"Of course. Believe me…you don't want to see him on a rampage…it is not pretty. You should talk to him…if not for yourself then for the rest of the palace." Alyssa chuckled as she nodded her head in agreement. "He's upstairs…in the navigation room that looks over the front hall. His meeting with Lord Vaako should be over by now."

"Thanks Tess." Alyssa and the younger girl swapped smirks before they went their separate ways. She slowly made her up to the navigation room thankful that she did not run into Lord Vaako as she approached the doorway. Turning around the corner, Riddick stood at the balcony looking over the front hall with his arms crossed over his chest. His goggles sat on the top of his head and his mouth was set in a stern line. His jaw clenched as if he were angry at whatever thoughts were running through his head. "Well…I hear you're letting your temper get away with you again. You might want to work on that." She tucked her hands back into the front pockets of her jeans as she slowly stepped into the room.

Riddick's gaze moved quickly over to her. His eyes shimmered as the dim light hit them at a new angle and he relaxed his arms allowing them to fall to his sides. Now that he was interrupted from his thoughts, her scent slowly reached his nose…and another…she smelled like another man. He didn't like it. Her jeans and tank top obviously were a bit big on her…they weren't hers. Where had she been? Who had she been with? The scent was familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

"I'm sorry I ran off. I just needed some time to think…I couldn't do that here." Alyssa found it hard to hold his gaze as if she feared what he would say to her. She mentally berated herself.

"Where have you been?" Riddick's tone came out harsher then he had intended. He had been angry that she had run out on him. No one ran out on him…he was always the one to walk away. He kept telling himself that he should be angry with her…but he wasn't…he could never be angry with her.

Alyssa sighed. "I…um…I was with Joel."

"You were with Joel?" Riddick had no idea why he was so angry. Being with Joel could mean a lot of things. If he had touched her…he would kill him. Fuck…what was he thinking? He needed to calm down…Joel was her best friend…not her lover.

"Yes I was with Joel." She was not happy with the look of anger on Riddick's face. What was his problem? He looked as if he could kill someone…like she had done something wrong. "He's the only fucking person I can trust. You expect me to think that you actually cared…YOU DIDN'T COME AFTER ME." Her voice rose as she ended her comment. She immediately regretted what came out of her mouth. She didn't want to reveal so much to him…she honestly wasn't that upset about him not coming after her. She wouldn't have stayed with him either way…she would still have gone to Joel's.

"I didn't know I was supposed to." He yelled back coming to stand in front of her in two large strides.

"I didn't come here to argue with you…Lord Marshal. I came here to apologize for running off. Next time…I wont be so polite." Alyssa yelped in surprised when he grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall behind her. She felt her breath leave her lungs as her head began to spin from the impact.

Riddick shifted his body so that he pinned her between him and the wall; his hands bracing himself against the wall on either side of her head. "There won't be a next time." He whispered against her ear as he took in the scent of her hair.

Alyssa took in several deep breaths as she tried to regain her composure. She had been momentarily stunned but had heard his words clearly. She could feel the heat radiating off his body with him standing so close to her and his musky male scent mixed with a hint of cologne filled her nose. Why was he getting so worked up? He knew Joel was like a brother to her. If she went to anyone for help it would be him. "What do you mean?" She asked softly taking in another deep breath.

"You will not run out on me again." He emphasized his words by slamming his fist against the wall close to her head.

Alyssa flinched as she heard the impact and her defensiveness began to come forward. She would not let him intimidate her like this. She would not give him that control. He had no right to tell her she couldn't do something…or order her around as if she were one of his servants. Gathering as much strength as she could, she brought up her hands and pushed Riddick back from her. Having caught him a bit off guard, she was able to put enough distance between them to bring up her hand and slap him across the face. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed around the silent room. "You will not tell me what I can or cannot do. I don't give a fuck who you are. No man will ever rule over me again." She took in a sharp breath as she finished. She had not meant to say that last part. Her mouth was running away with her again.

Alyssa was not afraid of him but she knew he could hurt her…badly if he wanted to. He could knock her unconscious with one punch. She didn't stand a chance against his bulk when it came to fighting. All she had were her words…that always stung more then a black eye. Her intention was not to hurt him…she never wanted to hurt him but she would protect herself. What he did next…surprised her beyond all believe. She was expecting a blow…to feel his fist slamming into her jaw but instead…his mouth covered hers in a heated kiss. Her gasp of surprise allowed her mouth to open to him but at first she didn't respond; she was too taken aback. Then…her mouth began moving with his; their tongues dueling. Her hands slowly moved up his arms; her fingers exploring every curve of the muscles before coming to rest at the back of his neck. She couldn't deny her attraction to him. Her curves fit so perfectly against his body…she felt safe…protected in his arms.

Riddick growled under his breath as Alyssa began to respond to his kiss. He liked how she always tasted of strawberries and her lips moved so nicely with his. He could still smell Joel's scent on her but he could take care of that. Alyssa's breathing was fast when they finally broke apart. Her heart beat so wildly against her chest, she wondered if he could hear it. Riddick's hands had come to rest on the small of her back as he closed the distance between them. "You smell like him…I don't like it." His voice grew noticeable deeper as he buried his face against her neck placing light kisses over her skin.

"You can…smell me?" She asked softly still trying to compose herself; her hands moving to rest on his shoulders.

A low hum came from his closed mouth as he took in another deep breath. "Vanilla…beautiful…and him. I don't like you smelling like him." His warm breath tickled her ear as he spoke. Riddick slowly moved his hands under her tank top to caress the skin of her lower back. The fact that she smelled like another man made his blood boil.

Was he jealous? At this thought, a smirk came to Alyssa's face. What other reason would there for him not to like her to smell like someone else. Perhaps he was becoming protective of her…maybe there was an attraction on his end as well. Alyssa couldn't deny how good his hands felt against her skin…the feel of him pressed against her. She wanted this…but not now. The timing was not good for her…not after what happened the day before. She was not going to make this easy for him…she was not going to let him screw her because he felt he had to or vice versa. She didn't want this to be a business deal…she wanted this to be real. She had missed out on that in her former relationships and she swore she would not miss out on it again. She deserved more then that. "Stop!" She whispered softly in Riddick's ear when she felt his lips travel over her collarbone. "Stop!" Her voice grew louder as she pushed herself away from him. Holding her hands against his chest, she kept him at bay closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart.

Riddick reluctantly let her push him away as frustration came over his features. She had responded so openly to him at first. What was wrong? Why did she push him away? The look on her face sent a shiver down his spine. She looked defeated as if she were struggling with herself. He hadn't noticed before how exhausted she looked.

"I can't." Alyssa sighed as she ran a hand over her face. "I didn't come here to…I came here to apologize. I don't even know if I...you are so frustrating." She finally looked back up at him meeting his glistening eyes. Neither of them had talked about how they were feeling toward the other. It was all innocent…their conversations…the time they spent together. It was mostly just getting to know each other. Now…they were getting into something much deeper and the fact that Alyssa was beginning to have feelings for him worried her. This wasn't supposed to happen…they were supposed to hate each other and then she would go on to continue with her normal life. Then again…since when is life ever predictable. She should have known better. Maybe she shouldn't have come back. Maybe she should have stayed away...this was becoming too emotional.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" Riddick once again braced his hands against the wall on either side of her so that she could not run from him and he watched her cautiously. It was written all over her face…the struggle she was having. What he wouldn't give to be able to read her mind? It would be one hell of a ride.

"Believe me…you'd run away screaming. Which would probably be your best bet because I'm considering doing just that." She laughed nervously at herself shrugging her shoulders dramatically. "This is insane…this whole situation." She said more to herself then to him. Pushing at his chest, she ducked under his arm and began making her way out of the room. Just as she reached the door she mumbled something under her breath not realizing that Riddick could in fact hear her. "You will be the death of me, Richard B. Riddick."

Riddick's eyebrows scrunched together in thought when he heard her soft words. He quickly turned his gaze to the door but she was gone and he vaguely heard her soft retreating footsteps. She couldn't possibly have meant that literally. He would never physically kill her of course…but emotionally…maybe that was how she was feeling. Maybe she was having the same battle in her head as he was. Whatever attraction was forming between them was getting under both their skins and it had become overwhelming.

As soon as Alyssa changed into a pair of her own clothes, she went in search of Aereon. She found the elemental standing on one of the large outdoor balconies looking over New Mecca. It was late afternoon and the sun was still relatively high in the sky but the large Necromonger ship kept the balcony in shadow. Alyssa watched as the wind moved over the elemental creating the illusion of invisibility as it blew across her figure. "Bon soir, Aereon!" Alyssa greeted coming to stand next to her as her gaze swept the city below them.

"Bon soir, Alyssa! What is that you wish to speak to me about?" Aereon's voice was soft and drifted smoothly along the breeze as it brushed along Alyssa's neck and arms.

"I don't know…" Alyssa looked around to make sure no one was near them. "…if I can do this."

"Why are you always doubting yourself, Alyssa?" Aereon turned away from her as she rested her small hands on the railing.

"What do you mean? I don't always doubt myself." Alyssa too rested her hands on the railing but did not take her eyes from the elemental.

"But you do…in everything…except when you're dancing. It is the only thing that you are confident about…the only thing you're sure of."

Alyssa didn't know how to respond. She knew the truth in her words. The young woman was unsure about a lot of things that she did…and for good reason. She thought things through…she very rarely acted impulsively and when she did it was only on occasion. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's okay to be unsure of things." Aereon's pale blue gaze turned to her. "Riddick is just as much in the dark about this as you are. He doesn't know what's going to come of this…none of us do. To save your race…you must try."

"Furya is a dead planet. What makes you think that it could be habitable again?"

"Furya is not uninhabitable. The planet can be restored but only if there are Furyans to do it. This could take decades…I don't know…but it is possible."

"Tell me…how did Riddick survive the Necromonger attack? Does he have any family that might have survived?" This was one piece of information Alyssa still hadn't gotten out of him and Riddick's many conversations. He avoided his early past as much as possible…even with Alyssa's persistent questioning.

"He has not told you?" Aereon's tone remained soft as if this did not surprise her.

"Of course not. He's told me very little about his early years."

There was a long moment before the elemental responded. "He was found in a trash bin as an infant…his birth cord wrapped around his neck. He is one of the last male Furyans to have survived the Necromonger attack. He is…as they would say…the Alpha male. He is worthy to lead…even though he believes he is not."

"He was…left in a trash bin?" Alyssa couldn't believe what she had just heard. Who could do that to a child? "Who put him there?"

"No one knows. He was just found." A small frown formed on Aereon's face.

A thoughtful silence came over them as their gazes turned back to the bustling city in front of them. "Saving the Furyans wasn't the only reason you brought me here…was it?"

A soft chuckle escaped from Aereon's lips. It was the first time Alyssa had heard such a sound from her. "No. You are his mate. Your fate was sealed when you were still in the womb…just as his was."

Alyssa took in a sharp breath as she pushed herself away from the railing. "Why don't I know anything about this? My parents knew nothing…no one told me anything. How do I know you're not lying?"

"You are not supposed to know you're future." There was another long moment of silence as Alyssa watched the elemental; her face hidden from Alyssa's view. "You know Alyssa…your father…he's not dead."

"My parents died years ago. Now I know you're lying."

"It is the truth!" Aereon's voice rose as she quickly turned to face the younger girl. "Your father lives."

"What does it matter? Why are you telling me this?" Alyssa's brow furrowed in confusion as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your mother knew your fate. The only person she ever told was your father. There is more to you then meets the eye, Alyssa…and until you are sure of who you are…you will never know your true abilities."

Alyssa could feel the pressure of a migraine beginning to form in the back of her head. Her father was alive? Why didn't he come searching for her? Why did her parents keep this a secret? She thought they told her everything. It was a close-knit family. Would her father come for her? Thoughts of her past surfaced, swarming around in her brain as if searching for an escape. Joel was the only person that knew about her past and that was only because they had grown up together. He had watched over her when she had thought her father was died. They watched each other's backs and now she was told that her father lived. Turning, she quickly made her way back into the palace.

Dame Vaako watched Alyssa rush past her; a small smirk coming to her lips when she saw the distress across Alyssa's face. She had heard the entire conversation between the human and the elemental. There was still much to be learned about Alyssa. The girl had her own ugly past to deal with. Perhaps it could be used against her…just as Riddick's could be used against him.


	7. Chapter 7: Lemon Warning!

Caio tutti! Thanks again for all the reviews. I had to write this chapter in a hurry because I've gotten so busy over the last few days. I'm sorry if there are some mistakes. Bare with me…I'll have more coming. Hope to here from you guys soon. :P

Chapter 7

Alyssa was more then shocked to find tears beginning to form behind her eyes. There was no way her father could be alive…Joel had told her he was dead. She had seen the blood…there had been so much blood. She had feinted after that…and had woken up two days later in a hospital. Why would Joel lie to her? Maybe he didn't know himself…maybe he really thought that her father was dead. She was angry…she was so angry the tears burned as they flowed down her cheeks. Her hands quickly wiped them away as her pace quickened toward her room…but they kept coming. What the hell was wrong with her? She was becoming so emotional about things.

Alyssa wiped more tears from her eyes just as she was turning the corner to the hallway that held her bedroom. When she looked up, her tear filled eyes met glistening silver orbs. Riddick was walking in her direction but he came to a sudden stop when he saw her turn the corner. Alyssa too paused before she crossed her arms over her chest. She would not allow herself to be ashamed to show emotion in front of him. She was who she was…and sometimes she did get emotional about things. It wasn't something she could help.

Riddick came to a stop right outside her doorway. He had intended to find her there but had been surprised when she rounded the corner just as he reached the doorway. She clearly looked distraught and her eyes glistened as if she were crying. The smeared tear stains on her face proved that to be true. He watched as she hesitantly approached the doorway to her room.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly referring to the fact that he had been heading toward her bedroom.

"Why are you crying?" His voice showed no emotion as he looked down at her; his goggles propped up on his head.

"It's called showing emotion, Riddick. It happens…to us normal weak people." She bit back sarcastically. When he made no response, only cocking his head at her, she opened the door to her room and made her way inside leaving him standing in the hallway. She was just about to close the door when his arm shot out to stop it. "I don't feel like amusing you right now. Go find someone else to entertain you."

"You are much more interesting then anyone else around here. Who'd you speak to?" His voice grew demanding as he opened the door fully.

Alyssa had no desire to argue with him and she let the door open to allow him entrance. All she wanted was a hot bath and to go to sleep. She had no idea why she felt so exhausted. "Aereon."

"The elemental made you cry?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What does it matter?" She answered him softly as she walked into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. Wiping her face on a small towel, she walked back into the bedroom to face him. "Is there something that you wanted?"

"I wanted to know where you went. I didn't want you running off again."

"Of course. From now on I will let you know every little thing that I do." She answered sarcastically.

"What the hell did Aereon say to you to make you act like a spoiled brat?" He wrapped his fingers around her upper arm to keep her from turning away from him.

"She told me about you…and me!" Her voice raised a notch and she starred up at him with a frustrated look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" He frowned down at her.

"She pretty much set us up Riddick. This wasn't just about helping the Furyans…about saving the race. This was about you!" She stuck her finger in his chest as she jerked her arm out of his reach. "Helping the Furyans wasn't the only reason she brought me here. I can't deal with this. I can't get myself into another botched up relationship." She turned away from him as she headed for her closet intent on changing into something more comfortable. "Why does everything have to get so fucking complicated? All I wanted was to live a simple life in my cozy little apartment with a job I loved…and here I am getting sucked into something I never really agreed to in the first place." She continued to babble. "Then…she has the nerve to tell me that my father is still alive. What kind of bullshit is that?" Alyssa shrugged her shoulders dramatically as she grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a camisole to change into. "My father is dead. There is no reason for me to believe he's alive."

Riddick raised an eyebrow as she continued. He was becoming very amused by her ranting but he was still confused as to what he had to do with this. What did she mean that Aereon had set them up? The whole point was to help the Furyan race but Alyssa had said there was something more to it.

"And then she goes on to tell me about you." Alyssa's voice quieted as she came to stand in front of him. An expression of sadness crossed her face as she met his gaze. "She told me about how you were found as an infant."

"I don't want your pity." He growled down at her through gritted teeth. Aereon had no right to tell her about his past. If he had wanted Alyssa to know…he would have told her himself.

"And I'm not giving it to you. It's called compassion…not that you would know what that is anyway." She turned and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Riddick could vaguely hear the rustling of her clothes as she changed. "Why do you assume that I can't show compassion? Because I'm a killer…a murderer?" He leaned against the doorframe as he waited for her to exit.

"No…because you're scared." Alyssa answered loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door.

"Scared of what?" He snorted in disbelieve.

"You're scared to show any kind of emotion. You're afraid to get too close to people…afraid that they'll just turn their back on you, but not everyone is like that. You have to have a little faith in people, Riddick. Not everyone is bad." Just as she finished, Alyssa opened the door to face him again. Her hair was now flowing around her shoulders in dark waves and her sweatpants hung low on her hips. "You've fended for yourself for so long. Maybe it's time to let someone help you."

"You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved." He looked annoyed as he starred down at her.

"Yes well…we all have to admit defeat some time Riddick. Aereon had another purpose for me being here and that purpose was you." She took a step back from him. "I have no idea what she was thinking. I'd sworn off men ever since my first marriage." She said quietly under her breath…more to herself then to Riddick. She had not intended for her last remark to be spoken out loud. She turned running a hand through her hair before she collapsed on the side of her bed.

"You've been married before?" Riddick was surprised to feel a tightening in his chest by this revelation. The thought of someone else touching her…kissing her made his jealousy begin to surface. The urge to kill whoever touched her again overwhelmed him. This was unlike him…to feel this way. What was so different about Alyssa? Why did she bring out these emotions in him?

"Unfortunately. I was young and stupid. The guy easily manipulated me. Joel warned me about him but I didn't listen…got myself trapped in a shit hole marriage with a drunken bastard. I swore I would never let a man have control over me again…not after that." Alyssa was surprised she was telling him this. This was the first time in years that she had openly talked about her botched marriage. "How do you do it Riddick? How do you stay so…unfeeling? Sometimes I wish I had that ability."

Riddick watched her carefully as he continued to lean against the doorframe leading into the bathroom. He was surprised by how sincere she looked about making that comment. He was thinking it was just a joke. She couldn't possibly want to be like that. She wasn't a loner like he was…it didn't become her. Her ability to care about things was a part of who she was.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She frowned up at him. His mouth was set in a stern line and the creases above his eyebrows became more apparent. He looked as if he were about to scold her.

"Why the fuck would you want to be like me?"

Alyssa gave him a small smile before getting to her feet and slowly making her way back over to him. "You don't give yourself enough credit Riddick. You're not as bad as you think." Resting her hands on his arms, she could feel the heat of his skin against hers…the muscles in his forearms flexed as her fingers ran over them. Alyssa had thought long and hard about what Aereon had told her. The thought of leaving a child in a trash bin to die was cruel and…it was hard for her to imagine something like that happening. But bad things happen every day…she's seen them. The overwhelming feeling to save him…to let him know that there was someone who cared about him…came over her. "Riddick…I don't care what anybody thinks…I don't care if this never works out but…I will be here for you. If you ever need anything…anybody…I'm here." A long moment passed and Riddick still said nothing.

Alyssa sighed a bit disappointed by the fact that he made no response to her. She had expected something from him but he continued to stand there…watching her as if she hadn't said anything. She assumed she shouldn't be so surprised. Riddick wasn't much for words and even though he may have heard her…it didn't mean that he had any intention of responding. When she began to move away, she was surprised to feel his fingers wrap around her upper arm. He pulled her back toward him and covered her lips with his.

Alyssa was taken by surprise at first. She hadn't expected this kind of response from him but she found she didn't mind it so much. His lips moved so perfectly over hers and he tasted of wine as if he had just drunk a glass over lunch. The sweet taste of the wine on his tongue engulfed her mouth as she allowed him entrance. A soft moan escaped her lips as he turned and pushed her up against the wall behind him pinning her there. He buried his face against her neck placing feathery kisses along her skin. Taking in a deep breath, he let her scent along with that of vanilla fill his nose.

Alyssa wrapped her arms around her shoulders as he pressed her further against the wall; the warmth of his body reached her through the thin layer of clothing she wore. He felt so good pressed against her…her skin tingled at his slightest touch. The warmth of his breath tickled her skin as an unfamiliar instinct came over her. She had never felt so strongly toward someone before…had never wanted someone so badly as she did in this moment. The need to feel him inside her was overwhelming and the thought caused soft moan to escape her lips as she pressed herself against his growing erection. He felt big and hard in the confines of his pants.

Riddick growled deep in his throat as she pressed her body more firmly against his. She felt so small in his arms…it would be so easy to hurt her but the urge to keep her safe stopped him. The protectiveness he had begun to feel toward her grew stronger every time he saw her. It was almost primal…as if she belonged to him…only him. His hands moved from her waist to her lower back sneaking under her camisole and bringing it up to bunch below her breasts exposing most of her back and stomach. He ran his fingers up her spine smiling against her skin when he felt her shiver under his touch. Moving his hands further up, he pulled back briefly to pull the camisole over her head; her nipples instantly hardening as the cooler air hit her exposed skin. He caught her mouth in another kiss as the rough skin of his thumbs grazed the hardened peaks.

Alyssa took in a sharp breath when she felt his hands on her breasts…pinching…kneading the soft flesh. Intent on feeling his bare skin against hers, she quickly rid him off his black tank top before pressing her chest into his. She could feel the light dusting of chest hair as it rubbed against her soft skin. Her hands traveled down his sculpted chest to wrap around his back; his muscles twitched and flexed as her fingers explored every curve and indention.

Riddick moved a hand up her back and to her neck to bury his fingers in her dark locks; the silky strands felt nice against his skin. Feeling bold, Alyssa let one hand come back around to rest against his stomach before gradually it began to sink lower…until it reached the top of his cargo pants. She smiled against his lips as she made quick work of the belt and zipper. "A little eager, aren't we?"

"I know what I want. I could stop." She teased moving her hand back up to his abs. A smirk came to her lips when he frowned at her.

"You better finish what you started." His voice deepened as his silvery gaze locked with hers.

"Or what?" She whispered pressing her lips against his neck. It had been so long since she had been this close to a man. It felt so different with Riddick…he made her feel bold and wild.

Riddick moved his hands down to cup her ass lifting her up and allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Her carried her over to the bed before collapsing on the soft comforter. Alyssa immediately covered his mouth with hers as he pressed his hips down against hers. Pushing his goggles off his head, she ran her hands over his clean shaved scalp before resting her hands on the back of his neck. "I'm going to fuck your brains out." He smirked down at her as she shifted her body to allow him to pull her sweatpants down and she kicked them off to land on the floor by the bed.

"Bring it on." Her voice was husky as his hand moved up her thigh until it reached the seam of her boy short panties. Alyssa could feel more moisture gathering at her core as his fingers moved under the fabric and he ripped the garment from her body causing her to gasp in surprise at the sudden movement.

Riddick only chuckled, as she lay completely naked underneath him; her legs spread wide to allow him to lay between them. He could smell her arousal…he wondered if it tasted as sweet as it smelled. He trailed his kisses over her collarbone and between her breasts; running his hands down her sides as he continued lower. He dipped his tongue into her bellybutton smiling to himself as he felt her squirm underneath him. Her scent became stronger as his lips moved to the top of the layer of dark curls covering her feminine lips. He gripped her thighs in his hand as he spread her legs wider moving his face to her inner thigh and pressing his lips against the soft skin there.

Alyssa moaned and arched her back wanting more. His mouth moved closer and closer to her heat as the hand on her opposite side messaged her thigh gently. He could feel the muscles flex under his fingers. Her thighs were shapely from her career as a dancer…muscular but lean. Finally, he placed his lips against her folds as his thumb came to rub softly against her clit. Alyssa arched her back once again when she felt his breath on her. She could feel the knot forming in her lower abdomen and as his tongue began to explore she felt it tighten and tighten until it threatened to snap. Her entire body tingled as she felt her orgasm begin to overcome her. A shiver ran up her spine as she cried out and allowed herself to fall over the edge she stood on precariously.

Riddick held her more firmly in place as her juices hit his tongue and her sweetness filled his mouth. He continued to run his tongue over her folds wanting to taste every last drop of her. Alyssa was still breathing hard as he climbed back up her body and kissed her passionately allowing her to taste her own sweetness still on his lips. Her hands once again found the zipper to his cargo pants and she slid her hand under the cumbersome material to wrap her fingers around his large erection. A small gasp escaped her lips when she felt his thickness…he was so hard…like hot velvety steel. She worried, only for an instant, about her ability to take him into her. But the thought of him inside of her was enough to rid her of all her doubts. She wanted to feel him…to squeeze her walls around him.

Riddick groaned in pleasure as she began to move her hand up and down his length allowing her fingers to explore…to feel him. His balls tightened in anticipation as she pushed his pants down his thighs and he kicked them off along with his boots. Alyssa enjoyed seeing the look on his face as she gently pulled on him before running her fingers lightly of his large head. She could feel him grow bigger and harder in her hand. Suddenly, Riddick reached down and pulled her hand away. He wanted to cum inside of her…to feel her walls wrapped around him. He had never wanted someone so bad in his life.

Alyssa didn't protest as she rested her hands on his back kneading the muscles there. She wrapped her legs back around his waist as he rubbed his erection against her moist folds teasingly. "Oh God Riddick." She moaned against his mouth pressing herself against him more, loving the friction but wanting him inside of her.

"I'm your God?" He chuckled in her ear moving one of his hands to place behind her knee. When she only moaned in response, he pressed his erection harder against her teasing her swollen clit. "Answer me." He growled under his breath feeling his control slipping. He wanted to feel her walls around him…to pound into her and feel her convulse and squirm in pleasure underneath him.

"Yes Riddick. You're my God." She cried out as he finally entered her; filling her completely until he was entirely inside of her. Alyssa cried out again as her walls adjusted to his size; the pleasure was incredible. She had no idea it could feel this good to have someone fill her so completely. Riddick paused only a second to allow her to grow accustomed to his size before he began to move. He pulled all the way out of her before plunging back into her warmth.

Alyssa dug her fingernails into the skin of his back as her legs tightened around him and she arched her back allowing for more penetration. She cried out as his length hit her in all the right places. "Harder…please." She clung to him as his thrusts increased in pace and he began pounding into her. He covered her mouth with his in a harsh but passionate kiss muffling another cry. Alyssa could feel the familiar knot tightening in her abdomen; the tingling traveling throughout her pelvis and limbs.

"Cum for me, baby." He growled pulling back from her to see the pleasure on her face as she reached her climax.

Alyssa cried out again as the knot finally snapped for the second time and she felt her orgasm wash over her. Riddick could feel his own climax come over him as her walls tightened around him. A loud roar escaped his lips as he finally let his seed coat her walls. Alyssa continued to clench her walls around him as he came inside of her. She moved her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck as they slowly came down from their ecstasy. Both of them were still breathing hard as she placed soft kisses against the side of his face.

Riddick lifted himself up onto his elbows and his glistening eyes watched her closely as she gazed up at him. "What?" Alyssa frowned up at him when a thoughtful look came to his face. Her legs slowly slid from around his waist, her knees bent on either side of him.

"You are so beautiful." His voice was a husky whisper. Her face was still flushed from her orgasm and her dark hair fanned itself around her head and shoulders. She felt soft and warm underneath him.

"Um…thank you." She responded hesitantly. She wasn't used to getting such compliments since she didn't go out much and the only people she really hung out with were Joel and the other dancers at the studio. It felt different when Riddick said it. Alyssa shifted arching her back in an attempt to find a more comfortable position under him; his lower body laid heavily on hers. "You're heavy." She mumbled under her breath.

"You weren't complaining a moment ago." He chuckled at her.

Alyssa returned his smirk as she wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed her lips to his. In one quick movement, she flipped him over onto his back so that her legs straddled his waist. Leaning over him, she caught his lips in another kiss a deep moan coming from her mouth when she felt him start to harden inside of her.

Riddick ran his hands up her thighs and gripped her hips, his fingers digging in her skin. Another sly smirk came to Alyssa's lips as she rolled her hips but did not lift off of him. A soft moan came from Riddick's mouth as she pulled back to meet his gaze. Her movements continued as he grew harder, her walls stretching around him. Suddenly, Riddick pushed them up into a sitting position and placed his lips over one of her hardened nipples. He sucked and teased the sensitive nub as Alyssa wrapped her arms around his neck moaning softly. As he continued to lavish her breasts, he moved his hands under her thighs and lifted her off of his erection before bringing her back down onto him.

"Riddick!" Alyssa clung to him as the friction sent waves of pleasure along her still sensitive pussy. She knew she would be sore from this tomorrow, but the pleasure was worth it. He felt hard and thick inside of her and her thighs quivered as his erection hit her in all the right places. She quickly began her own rhythm as he wrapped one arm around her back to keep her steady and the other helped her lift herself before slamming back down onto him.

Riddick's kissed moved from her breasts up to her collarbone to nip at the sensitive skin of her neck. Her walls squeezed him so tightly…he didn't know how long he could hold out. For the first time in his life, this didn't just feel like sex. He loved how she smelled…how she moved…how he felt buried deep inside of her. He wanted more…he needed her. Rolling her onto her back, his thrusts grew harder and deeper as he lifted her thighs penetrating her at a different angle. Alyssa screamed his name once again as she felt his thrusts get deeper. She could feel the bed shaking underneath them with each thrust. Once again, she felt her walls tighten around him and a wave of pleasure came over her causing the familiar tingling to travel throughout her limbs.

Riddick covered her lips with his as she found her climax and he felt her juices coat him as he continued to thrust before finally finding his own release. Once their orgasms finally finished, he rolled over to lay next to her. Alyssa groaned when she felt the soreness between her legs and she relaxed her knees moving her legs in a more comfortable position. "Thanks to you…I wont be able to walk tomorrow." She chuckled slapping him playfully on the chest.

"Then it won't matter if we put in a few more rounds." He pulled her to him in another passionate kiss. Riddick enjoyed feeling her pressed against him. He didn't care that he was beginning to grow soft…especially toward her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alyssa woke up the next morning on her stomach. The sheets to her bed were tangled around her legs and her back was completely bare to the soft breeze coming in through the open French doors. As soon as she opened her eyes she noticed the soreness of her lower body and the brightness of the sun streaming into the room. Slowly she turned over onto her back and ran a hand over her face. Then…she realized that she was alone. Riddick was not next to her and there was no sign of him still being in her room. Sitting up, she clutched the sheet to her chest glancing quickly around noticing that his clothes were now gone. There was no sign that he had ever been there other then the disheveled state of the bed and what Alyssa remembered had happened between them.

Alyssa was jolted from her thoughts when she heard the sound of her phone ringing on her nightstand. Heaving a huge sigh, she picked up the small object and answered.

"Alyssa…where are you? You were supposed to be a the studio this morning." Molly's concerned voice filled her ears and the loudness made Alyssa cringe.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry I forgot about this morning. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Forgot? What's up with you Alyssa?" Molly chuckled on the other end of the line clearly surprised by her response.

"I'll be there soon, Molly." A small smile came to her face as she hung up and slowly got to her feet. The soreness between her legs became more apparent as she made her way into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she dressed in her bright pink booty dancing shorts and an off the shoulder black shirt, which she wore a black camisole underneath. Pulling on a pair of baggy sweat pants, she threw a few things into her small duffel bag and made her way out into the hall. As she walked, she pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail speeding up her pace so that she was now jogging. She was supposed to be at the studio an hour ago. Joel was going to tease her the entire day for being late…she was never late.

To Alyssa's dismay, her mind was not on dancing throughout her entire day at the studio. She was frustrated that she couldn't get Riddick out of her head. She had never been so distracted while she danced before…what had he done to her? Now that they had actually slept together…she felt as if some deal had been sealed. Something didn't feel right about this whole situation and although she had enjoyed her time with him…she still knew that he could never give her what she wanted. Was it just good sex? Could there ever be anything more then that? This thought kept popping up into her head. She wondered what she really expected from this. Did she really think that she and Riddick could have a relationship? Even to her…the thought seemed absurd. She knew his reputation…she had spent the last few months nearly living with him. Did she really think that he could get that close to her…enough to trust her? The thought seemed impossible. Riddick was not a relationship guy…he was a one-night stand guy. He would move on. This thought continued to swim around her head and she remained somewhat distracted through the rest of her classes.

"What's up with you, Alyssa? Are you okay?" Joel questioned her as she stopped by the front desk before heading back to the palace. He was sitting in the small computer chair and the look on his face was full of concern.

"I'm just tired. I have a lot on my mind." She sighed as she signed some of the paperwork that he handed to her.

"Riddick trouble." He teased her with a smirk.

"Shut up!" She frowned at him.

"Tell me what happened?" Joel knew that whenever she got snappy something had happened between the Lord Marshall and her. He was the only one who could put her in a mad mood. Her temper was fiercer around him then he had ever seen before.

"I'm not going to tell you what happened. Nothing happened." Alyssa had never been good at lying and the words didn't sound the least bit convincing even to her own ears.

"Alyssa." Joel gave her a stern look raising his eyebrows at her. "You know you couldn't tell a lie to save your life."

Alyssa sighed as she leaned her elbows on the counter and met his dark brown eyes. "No judgments?"

"No judgments." He agreed looking a bit too eager to know what she was about to reveal to him.

"Riddick and I…we…well…" Alyssa shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.

"Molly!" Joel yelled his voice echoing down the hall. Alyssa jumped when he shouted out.

"What's wrong with you? What are you doing?" She frowned at him.

"I don't want to hear about your sex life…even if it is with the Lord Marshal." He teased her getting up from his seat.

"No fair. You're the one who wanted to know what was bothering me." Her voice rose as she leaned away from the counter.

"You know how much I love you, Aly…but there are some things we don't need to share with each other." He chuckled walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a tight embrace. He kissed the top of her head. "Just stay safe."

Alyssa chuckled against the softness of his shirt as she tightened her arms around him. "Stop teasing me."

Joel's demeanor quickly changed as thoughts of her and Riddick ran through his mind. "I will kill him…if he ever hurts you, Aly." He whispered against her head.

"I love you, Joel. You're the only person I have ever been able to trust." A small smile came to her lips as she pulled away to meet his gaze.

"I love you too, beau." He chuckled placing another kiss on her forehead. "You better get going…it's starting to get dark outside."

"I'll talk to later." Alyssa placed a soft kiss on his cheek before she exited the building and began making her way through the diminishing crowd and toward the large structure that served as the Necro palace. No matter how many times she saw it, the place still intimidated her. She had explored nearly all of its rooms and she knew the place pretty well by now but it still felt odd to be making her home there at the moment. Now that she thought about it, this palace was no place to raise a family or to harbor a good relationship. The place was so dark and gloomy. Shaking her head of such thoughts, she continued her way up the stairs and toward her room. She was exhausted and sweaty from her dancing but she was also starving.

Upon reaching the kitchens, Alyssa dropped her bag down on the floor next to the counter before making her way over to the fridge. As she was rummaging through the many varieties of food inside, a familiar sensation came over her. She knew she was being watched…and she knew it was Riddick. After grabbing a diet coke hiding in the very back, she straightened and peered over to her left where Riddick stood leaning casually against the doorframe into the kitchen. His head was cocked to the side as he met her gaze and his goggles sat on the top of his shaved head. He was wearing his usual black wife beater and cargo pants; a pair of black boots to complete the ensemble.

"Where have you been all day?" His voice showed no emotion as he continued to watch her carefully.

"Oh right I forgot." Alyssa said sarcastically. "I was supposed to tell you everything that I do…right?" Closing the fridge door, she walked over to the large pantry scanning over the food looking for something quick to fix.

"I should have known you'd be at the studio. I'm sure it looks better then it did before." Riddick smirked as she disappeared in the small room. He could hear the shuffling of the food packages as she tried to find something to eat.

Alyssa smiled when she thought about what he had done for the studio. He would never admit it though. The studio looked great. All the repairs on the dancing rooms were done and the place looked great. Even the upper floor was fixed up with a couple small offices and a break room. She had casually thanked him after finding out about it a few days ago but neither of them had brought it up again. Alyssa felt that if she made too much of a big deal about it…it would make him uncomfortable. "I must thank you again for that. The studio finally looks presentable again. It still needs a few odds and ends but we can take care of that. Gotta make it homey you know." She immediately paused when she finally realized what she had said. Would Riddick even know that the word 'homey' mean? It didn't seem as if he had a home…other then the prisons he had been locked in; but they never kept him contained for long.

"I guess you wouldn't." She said more to herself then to him; her voice a low whisper. A deep frown came to her face. The thought of never having a place to call your home…saddened her. She had moved around a lot with Joel until they had decided to settle in New Mecca but she had always had a place to consider home even it was only for a short time. Joel was always around as well…he reminded her of home…he was like her safe haven. It was rude to have said that out loud. She had realized soon after they met that he had superior hearing.

"Home…I don't know the word." Riddick's deep voice filled the pantry as he came to stand in the doorway. His huge form filled the space blocking her inside. He rested his hands against the top of the doorway his arms lifted above his head.

"You've never had any place that you called home? Even when you were young?" Alyssa felt bold, she had never asked him about his childhood before.

"I was no normal child." He stated simply his voice remaining emotionless.

Alyssa chuckled to herself when she imagined him as a young boy. She imagined his dark brown eyebrows matching his hair color. The shaggy locks sweeping across his face. She imagined he would have been just as good looking as he was now; only with handsome boyish features all mothers envied wishing their son had the same startling good looks. "I'm sure you're right. Cute as a button, I assume." She continued to chuckle to herself never meeting his gaze. "Dark brown eyes instead of glistening silver ones."

Riddick raised an eyebrow at her. It had been a long time since he had last seen the true color of his eyes. He almost didn't remember what they looked like anymore…but she was right. His eyes had been a chocolate brown…sometimes lightening with his moods. "I'm sure all the boys were lining up for you. "

"Actually…" She laughed finally turning to meet his gaze. "…I was a very quiet child. I didn't socialize too much with my classmates…not until high school. When I was little I always felt there was something different about me…just a weird feeling. I assumed it was just from growing up but I have reason to doubt that now. But in high school…I was crazy in high school. Joel was the only thing that kept me grounded. That was after my father had died." This was the most intimate conversation they had ever had. Alyssa thought that it would be uncomfortable for the both of them…but it was just the opposite. There was no tension between them at all as they talked.

"Crazy?" Riddick raised an eyebrow skeptically, clearly interested in what Alyssa would call crazy.

"Yeah crazy." Alyssa shrugged her shoulders like it was no big thing. "You know…cliff diving at several hundred feet…trying to outrun an avalanche while snowboarding…" She paused for a moment remembering that painfully scary memory. It had totally been worth it. "…that was insane but so worth it. Joel never stopped scolding me for that one. He freaked when he found out." Shaking her head, she smiled to herself. "Oh how I loved high school. Good times."

"Snowboarding and cliff diving…that's your fucking take on crazy?"

"Well yeah. I'm sure it's nothing compared to killing mercs and escaping from triple max prisons but I had fun. It was fun…the adrenaline rush is much the same, I'm sure. Being so close to death…it's exhilarating. Of course, I've calmed a bit since then. I'm the one with the level head and Joel is the crazy one now."

Riddick watched the smile come to her lips as she spoke. She had had a relatively normal childhood unlike his…moving from one foster home to the next…living in orphanages for weeks at a time before finally being kicked out once he hit eighteen. Not that he wanted to stay anyway. He had enough good talents to make due on his own even before he had turned eighteen. He had moved from one planet to the next…taking on anything that could get him paid…that could allow him to eat for another day and sleep somewhere other then out on the streets. He quickly turned away from her not wanting to show any of the emotions that were running through him at the moment. Usually, he was very good at hiding his inner feelings…but Alyssa had an odd way of seeing through the mask he often hid behind. His eyes would always give him away when it came to her. It was like she was the only person who could see past the shine job…the fierce exterior and into his soul. It was creepy and made him uneasy.

Alyssa frowned when he walked away from her. Maybe she had gone too far…revealed too much of herself. She hadn't expected anything from him in return. She knew it was hard for him to talk about his past. She had thought that if she talked about her own…it would make him more comfortable…perhaps it had only done the opposite. "Riddick?" She walked forward and grabbed his arm before he could disappear from view. She pulled him back toward her into the small room. Riddick had never seen her move so fast as she slammed the pantry door behind them blocking the way out. It was now pitch black in the room; Alyssa didn't care to turn on the small light. The switch was outside next to the door anyway. "I've told you some about my past. It's only fair you return the favor. I didn't mean to offend you."

"I never agreed to anything." His voice was low as he took a step closer to her. Without any light filtering into the room, his vision changed to accommodate the darkness. He couldn't make out too much of her detail but he didn't need to. He knew exactly what she looked like…ever curve of her face…ever curve of her body. Her figure was outlined in a grayish black tint as he stepped closer. His senses spiked as he breathed deep of her scent, which was stronger because of the sweat from her dancing all day. Even with his eyes closed he could picture her in his head. One bare shoulder exposed from her shirt…her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and her sweats that hung loosely on her hips. He loved her hips and she had a nice ass to go with them.

Alyssa couldn't see him in the darkness but she had a feeling he was smirking at her. "Why won't you tell me Riddick? You may not trust me…but I have no reason to tell it to anyone else."

"I'd have to kill you." He whispered coming within inches of her face.

Alyssa caught the slight glint of his eyes in the darkness in front of her and was a bit surprised by how close he had gotten. She hadn't heard him move. "Could you kill me Riddick? Would you do it?"

Riddick already knew the answer. He couldn't kill her…the thought repulsed him. He couldn't hurt her much less kill her. She had become his only weakness…just as Kyra had. It was something he hadn't been expecting and the elemental had been right. There was something between them…there was something about Alyssa that attracted him to her. Neither of them knew what it was…but it was there and he couldn't fight it.

"You're possessive of me…aren't you Riddick? That's why you hate it when I go to see Joel…and I come back smelling like him. I see the way you cringe."

"I don't cringe." Riddick grew irritated that she could read him so well.

"Yeah…and I'm not a dancer." She snorted under her breath. Alyssa yelped in surprise when he gripped her upper arms and slammed her back against the door pinning her there with his body. Only her toes still touched the ground as his lips moved closer to her ear. "I'm not afraid of you Riddick. You can push me around all you want…but fear is one thing you will not be getting from me." She broke the silence before he could.

Riddick knew she was speaking the truth. He sensed no fear coming from her…she may have been startled by his sudden action but she was not afraid. His grip on her arms loosened and he ran his hands down her sides to rest on her waist. When Alyssa realized he had calmed down she finally spoke again. "Please tell me Riddick. No judgments…I swear." She ran her hands up his arms to rest behind his head. A small smirk came to her lips as her eyes rose toward him. "Do I need to bribe you Riddick? Because I can be really mean." She teased him as she pressed her body against his. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrating in the pocket of her sweatpants and the sound of 'Funky Town' filled the small room. "Bloody hell." Alyssa mumbled under her breath as she pushed herself back against the door and grabbed the phone. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she looked down at Joel's familiar number. "Saved by the bell Riddick."

Riddick growled low in his throat as he moved his face closer to hers. "Ignore it." He murmured before catching her lips in a harsh kiss.

"Will you talk to me…about your past?" She asked softly against his lips running her hands down his chest.

"No." He leaned in for another kiss but she dodged him.

"You let me know when you're ready." She smirked before answering her phone. Riddick sighed pushing himself away from the door allowing her to open it and make her way back out into the kitchen. He watched her for a moment as she shuffled around the room making herself something to eat. After another moment passed, he exited the kitchen and made his way to his suite. A small part of him wanted to tell her about his life…about the hard times he had faced growing up. Several times she had talked about her own and in a way…he didn't want her to know about the monsters in his past…about the bad things he had done to survive. Her life wasn't perfect…but it wasn't nearly as bad as his own. He didn't want to scare her away…he didn't want her to be ashamed of being close to him after hearing about the things he had done. The thought of losing her…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Over the next couple of weeks, Alyssa spent many nights with Riddick in his room…or should I say suite. The place was huge. Walking into the front door, the room was open to a large living area with a large black sofa and matching loveseats on each side. A coffee table sat in front of these on top of a woven black rug. The floors were a dark hard wood until you reached a small makeshift kitchen that had black tiles. A huge projector screen covered the wall in front of the sofa and the room, of course, was decorated in dark colors; a few knick-knacks and such sitting on the end tables next to the sofa and a few other small tables scattered around the room. Alyssa knew that most of it had nothing to do with Riddick and assumed it had been left over from the previous Lord Marshal; Riddick just hadn't cared to change it. Also, to the left was a small hallway that led to his master bedroom and another guest room.

At the moment, the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand by the huge four poster bed was ringing by Alyssa's head and she reached out her hand swatting at the button to turn off the annoying sound. She groaned burying her face back into her pillow only wishing to return to sleep.

"You should get up." Riddick smirked slapping her bottom playfully.

Alyssa jumped in surprise turning over onto her back to glare at him. "I hate it when you do that." He chuckled at her as he shifted to get out of bed. Now wide-awake, Alyssa moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. She placed a soft kiss on the side of his baldhead before he could get to his feet. "You stayed with me last night." She smiled as she whispered in his ear. Usually, Riddick wouldn't stay in bed the entire night. He didn't seem to need much sleep and most of the time Alyssa would wake up to find the place next to her empty. She didn't mind all that much…Riddick's bed was much softer then hers and most of the time she had his entire suite to herself unless she had to head to the studio.

Several times, she had been tempted to ask Riddick to spend the day with her…but she had stopped herself. He remained closed to her most the time…and she knew that this was just who he was but she wanted to really get to know him. All the times in the past that they had spoken…she had been running the conversation; he said very little. Alyssa wanted to get to know him…even after months of nearly living with the man; he still held just as much mystery as when she first arrived here.

"I was tired." He mumbled under his breath.

"Surprisingly, I like waking up with you next to me. It's a nice change." She teased him before she shifted and got to her feet.

Riddick raised an eyebrow as he watched her disappear into his large bathroom. He loved the way her hips swayed when she walked…complete temptation and she didn't even realize she was doing it. Technically, he hadn't slept at all last night. For sometime, he had watched her sleep and then he had let his mind wonder to the past couple of weeks. He hated it…the routine part. He had never lived by a routine in his entire life and all of sudden…Alyssa comes in and now he's doing something he swore he would never do. Being around Alyssa was easy…but falling into a routine wasn't…he didn't like it. This was not him…he needed something more.

"So…are you still going on that scouting thing today?" Alyssa asked walking back out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth and face. "Lord Vaako seemed excited about it. Maybe you'll get to shoot at something." She teased him.

Just the other day, Riddick had come thundering into the suite with the look of pure fury on his face. He had claimed he felt like killing someone and Alyssa, only for an instant, felt his anger directed toward her. Then something very odd happened, as soon as she attempted to calm him down he gained control of his temper but stormed back out of the room. Alyssa had no idea where he had gone or what he did but he had definitely come back in a better mood…or well his usual mood. Riddick grunted in response as he ran a hand over his face.

"What's bothering you?"

"I'll be gone a few days." He ignored her question as he rose to his feet and passed her on his way into the bathroom.

Alyssa frowned but decided to let it go. She could weasel it out of him later…when he got back from his little scouting mission with Lord Vaako. He leaned his hands on the sink starring at his reflection in the mirror. Alyssa slowly walked over to stand next to him. "Please be careful, Riddick." She whispered softly placing a light kiss on his bare shoulder before she exited the bathroom closing the door behind her. If he didn't want to talk…he didn't want to talk and there was no way around that. Grabbing her discarded pajama pants, she pulled them on over her booty shorts before making her way out of his suite and back toward her own room.

As soon as Alyssa entered her room, she paused at the sudden dizzy spell that hit her. She had been having them on occasion over the past week or so and still had no explanation as to why they were happening. She had only gotten sick to her stomach a couple of times…most of the time it was just light headedness and fatigue. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself before getting ready to head to the studio for the day. Being at the studio always made her feel better.

After a grueling day at the studio, Alyssa headed toward her apartment to do her weekly check up to make sure everything was in order. She loved still having her apartment available to her. It was nice having somewhere to go and not having to worry about being bothered. Closing the door behind her, she switched on the living room light as she shuffled through the mail she had gotten on her way up. Throwing the envelopes on the counter, she paused on her way toward her bedroom. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure leaning against the back of the sofa facing her. Alyssa slowly turned to face the person and instinctively took a step back when she recognized the face. The only word to describe him was…handsome…a total heart stopper. That was what lured her in the first time…the startling good looks. His hair was dark and cut short. His skin was a shade darker then her own and the white collared shirt clung to the lean muscles of his arms and chest. He wasn't nearly as big as Riddick but he was strong. A pair of dark jeans hung low on his hips along with a pair of dark boots to complete his attire.

"Hello Aly." His voice was smooth but his smirk wavered the tiniest bit as he locked his hazel eyes with her emerald green ones.

Alyssa stood there speechless unsure of how to respond to him. She hadn't seen her ex-husband in three years…and she had hoped she would never have to again. "What are you doing here, Keith? I thought we agreed never to see each other again." She tried her best to keep her voice from shaking but she was still in shock by his sudden appearance. How did he know where she was in the first place?

"I came for you. I've changed Aly. I know that I hurt you when we were together. I want to make up for that." He slowly pushed himself away from the couch and walked over to her. He lifted up his left hand which held a large manila folder and handed it to her.

"Sure you do." She responded sarcastically as she hesitantly took the folder from him and opened the flap. Pulling out the stack of papers stabled together in the top right corner, her eyes scanned over the paragraphs and her face went pale. It was an appeal on the divorce papers she had sent him. He hadn't signed them and she hadn't bothered to check on them to make sure the divorce was complete. How could she be so stupid? "You didn't sign the papers…why?" Looking back up at him, she studied the defeated look on his face. He looked exhausted as if he hadn't slept in days…black patches hung under his eyes and the lines around his mouth were more obvious. He looked far older then his thirty years.

"Like I said…I've changed. I don't want the divorce. I want to try and make up for what I did. I still love you Alyssa."

"Keith…it's been three years. Why didn't you tell me this earlier? It's too late." Alyssa pushed the papers back into his hand with a look of frustration on her face.

"I had to find you, Aly. It hasn't been easy." He grabbed her arm before she could turn away from him.

"That was the point. You pushed me away Keith. All the shit you put me through and you think I can just forgive you for that. You're insane." Alyssa yanked her arm out of his grip.

"Please Aly. I swear I have changed. I want to make up for that. You have no idea how much I regret it now. I should never have treated you like I did. You didn't deserve it." He pleaded with her. "I still love you." Keith's voice grew low as he placed a hand on either side of her head forcing her to look at him.

Alyssa didn't respond as she met his gaze. She unintentionally opened her mouth in a gasp as he covered her lips with his. He backed her against the bar as she pushed against his chest in an attempt to break away from him. When he finally released her, she brought up her hand and landed a punch on his jaw. Keith swore under his breath as he stumbled backwards a few steps gripping his sore jaw. "You asshole. Get out!!!" She screamed at him pointing her hand toward the door.

"Alyssa…I'm not leaving without you and I'm not signing those divorce papers." He growled throwing the folder at her feet.

"Get out!!!!!" She screamed again, her face growing a light pink in anger. There was a long moment where neither of them moved before Keith finally headed for the door slamming it closed behind him.

Alyssa collapsed onto one of the bar stools running a hand over her face. She couldn't believe what just happened. The guy claimed he still loved her…but had he ever loved her in the first place? It was a challenge to try and believe him when all she could think about was the shit she put up with for nearly two years. He could never make up for that. In reality it all didn't matter….according to the papers still lying at her feet they were still married. How did he find her?

This thought kept running through her head as she headed back toward the Necro palace. She ignored everyone she passed as she rushed towards Riddick's suite. The manila folder in her hand felt heavy as she threw it down on the bed. Starring down at the folder she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. She had never felt so conflicted in her life. There was no way she could go back to Keith…even if what he said was true.

Then again…there was still a small part of her that loved him. Before they were married they had been so close. He had treated her like a princess…they had been best friends. There had been no trouble until after they had been married. That's when the emotional beatings had started…then it had gotten physical. If it hadn't been for Joel, she would have never been able to get away from him. She did miss Keith…the old Keith…the one that used to send her flowers just to make her smile…the one that so easily made her laugh with his cheesy jokes. She would give anything to have that guy back…but she could never forgive him for his misdeeds. She couldn't go through that again.

The next day, Alyssa took her time heading to the studio in the morning. She was still exhausted from having gotten little sleep but the look on her face didn't come close to revealing the inner turmoil of her thoughts at the moment. When the studio finally came into her view, she quickened her pace. Joel would know what to do. She had to talk to him about this…he was the only one that could help her right now.

Walking through the doors into the newly renovated studio, she smiled when Joel greeted her from behind the front desk. "Hey Aly." He got to his feet and made his way around to stand in front of her. "Having fun without the big man around?" He teased her referring to Riddick's absence. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I have the entire suite to myself. It's kind of nice." Alyssa chuckled in response but still the tension of her holding something back was there…and Joel hadn't missed it.

"Is something bothering you? You couldn't possibly miss Riddick that much."

"Well…it's not that…it's…" Joel immediately cut Alyssa off when his gaze moved up toward the doors to the studio where he recognized someone climbing the steps.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Joel moved around Alyssa and made his way toward the doors cutting Keith off before he could enter the studio. "You sick fuck! How can you even show your face here?" Joel yelled as he got in Keith's face pushing him back so that he stumbled down several steps.

Alyssa had immediately followed Joel outside where he was now confronting her husband. "Joel stop…don't do something stupid." She tried to calm down her best friend but the look on his face could kill. His jaw was set as if he were gritting his teeth and his eyes were shooting daggers at Keith; Joel's cheeks had turned a light pink from his rage.

"What are you talking about Alyssa? This sick fuck nearly killed you." Joel finally turned his gaze away from his adversary to stare down at her.

"You are so out of line, Joel." Keith defended himself regaining his balance and taking a step up toward him.

"Shut up!" Joel brought up his fist and slammed it into Keith's face. The blood that now flowed out of his nose showed the extent of his injury. Keith brought his hand to his face as he tried to compose himself.

"You son of a bitch!" Keith now looked just as angry as Joel as he lunged for him causing both to topple down the short staircase until they were throwing punches in the middle of the crowded morning street.

"Stop it…both of you!" Alyssa screamed running down the stairs. She grabbed hold of Joel's arm and pulled him back with all the strength she could gather. Once they were a couple feet apart, she moved between them holding out her hands to push against their chests attempting to keep them apart. "Stop this now!" Her voice was demanding and steady which caught both men's attention and they reluctantly stopped their fight; both still clenching their fists in anger. "Keith...you best leave."

"I'm not leaving Helion Prime without you Alyssa. I will make this up to you whether you believe me or not." Keith's gaze finally returned to hers.

"This isn't exactly the best start…even if it was possible." She responded sarcastically.

"He started it." Keith yelled pointing in Joel's direction. "I came to see you."

"It doesn't matter!" Alyssa yelled back before turning toward Joel. "Come on. We have classes to teach."

"You come around her again…I'll kill you." Joel threatened Keith before he allowed Alyssa to lead him back into the studio. Once they had entered the building, Joel grabbed Alyssa's arm and turned her to face him. "Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"I was just about to and then you had to go cause a scene." She raised an eyebrow at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why is he here?" He met her stern expression with one of his own.

"He didn't sign the divorce papers, Joel. He had them appealed and so I'm still married to the guy. I spent the entire night looking for a loophole with no luck."

"Shit." Joel mumbled under his breath. "Bastard."

"He says he wants to make up for what he did to me. He says he still loves me."

"And you believe him?" Joel watched her skeptically unable to believe that she could look so calm about this.

"I'm not saying that. I don't know what to do. I'm still married to the guy."

"Then you go through with the divorce. He'll have to sign them…you need a lawyer."

"I had a lawyer Joel and for some reason he did not finish the paperwork. He told me everything had been finalized."

"Then Keith must have paid the guy off…to lie to you."

There was a long pause as Alyssa thought about this. It was all too possible that this could be the truth. Keith was good at manipulating people especially when it came to money. "Probably. I don't know how to handle this yet. I'm still working on that and I need you to have a level head. I don't want to make Keith mad…that could make matters worse."

Joel took a deep breath to compose himself as he rested his hands on his narrow waist. "What ever you need, Aly. I'll do everything I can to help you."

Nearly a week later, Riddick still hadn't returned from his little scouting trip and Alyssa had been spending most of her time at the studio. She and Joel had been working on finding a loophole in the divorce papers and still had no luck. Alyssa felt exhausted. This had been all she could think about and it didn't allow for much sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Keith and remembered what he had done to her…it was like she was reliving it in her dreams. She could not go back to this guy…she would not go back to him.

Alyssa cut her day short at the studio at Joel's urging. He knew that she hadn't gotten much sleep and she needed to rest. Alyssa slowly made her way back to the palace. The feeling of someone watching her once again made it self known. She had an idea that it was Keith but there was no way he could follow her into the palace. The thought of him watching her made her uncomfortable and her body remained tense until she finally walked over the threshold into the large structure.

Once Ayssa had reached Riddick's suite, she let her bag slide from her shoulder to land by the door before walking out onto the large balcony. The dark curtains blew across her path by the slight breeze and she brushed them aside as she stepped out into the afternoon light. It was unusually warm today even with the breeze moving around her. She rested her hands on the thick marble railing and glanced out at some of the back streets of New Mecca. The destruction from the Necromonger attack was still visible among the buildings but they were slowly but surely being rebuilt. Several people went along with their day's activities with no heed to their onlooker from above.

Pushing thoughts of Keith aside, Riddick soon came to mind. She found she loved to be around him. The fact that he was so mysterious…just intrigued her more. He was a man of few words but when she had been able to get him to talk…she could have a pretty good conversation with him. He was a lot smarter then anyone gave him credit for. She had to admit…she was attracted to him but who wouldn't be. The guy was sculpted like a Greek god…he could do anything. He was just…an amazing being…and amazing person once you got to know him.

The thought of him ever having feelings for her…seemed very unlikely. This was the one thing about him that really frustrated her. Her feelings were growing stronger but it had to go both ways or there was nothing. It didn't seem Riddick had ever really known how to love someone…or let someone love him. That was just who he was…it's very unlikely that this would change. Alyssa needed more…she deserved more if this was going to go any further. She would not settle for anything less…that was why she was in this situation with Keith. She had settled for less and it came back to bite her in the ass.

Alyssa was jolted from her thoughts by the familiar sound of Riddick's deep baritone voice behind her. "I expected you to still be at the studio." Riddick watched her closely through his goggles. There was something different about her…something that had not been there when he left nearly a week ago. She looked tense and her body was completely still as she stood by the railing.

Alyssa looked over her shoulder, her eyes taking in his large figure leaning casually against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. Then…she turned back to the landscape in front of her, his sudden appearance seeming to have no affect on her. "My ex-husband showed up at my apartment a few days ago." Her voice was only a whisper but the breeze allowed the words to reach Riddick with no problem.

Riddick's eyes narrowed under his goggles as he slowly walked over to stand next to her. Leaning his hands against the railing he too let his gaze sweep over the recovering landscape. "And?"

Alyssa was grateful that Riddick was remaining calm. She didn't want his temper to flare like it did when she was with Joel. By now she understood that he was protective of her and this is what gave her the hope that he may feel the same toward her as she did toward him…even in the least. Her gaze turned to him before she continued. "He never signed the divorce papers. It's been revoked. It's been three years."

Riddick's head snapped to the side to meet her eyes. For the first time he noticed how exhausted she looked…how her shoulders slightly slumped forward in defeat. Even through the goggles, she felt the intensity of his gaze and quickly looked away. "I'm still married to him." A deep sigh escaped her lips as she pushed herself away from the railing and made her way back inside the large living room. "I don't know…Joel and I…we've been trying to find a way out but…" She began to wring her hands in an attempt to keep them from shaking.

"You want to go back to him?" Riddick's words came out like a growl. The thought of her wanting to leave him…surprisingly he felt…distraught.

Alyssa didn't answer him right away. She didn't know what to do anymore…it didn't look like she would have much of choice. A yelp of surprise escaped her lips when Riddick grabbed her arm and slammed her back against the closed French door that led out onto the balcony. "You will not leave with him!" He growled under his breath pinning her between the door and his hard body.

Alyssa was speechless and in shock by his sudden outburst. She guessed she shouldn't be all that surprised…Riddick was extremely unpredictable. "I…"

"After what he did to you?" Riddick slammed his fist against the door causing one of the glass panels to crumble under the impact. The shattered pieces of glass hit the concrete of the balcony.

Alyssa took a deep breath to calm herself. She would not let him intimidate her. "What do you care?" She screamed back pushing at him with her hands against his chest. "I have been trying for weeks to get you to open up to me…and you give me NOTHING!" Her cheeks blushed in anger as she pulled off his goggles so that she could look straight into his eyes before throwing them over his shoulder. "How am I supposed to know if you care anything about me? I know it might be hard for you to open up…but you could at least make the effort." Alyssa watched his features soften just a bit. "I trust you Riddick. I know you wont hurt me…why can't you return the favor? I can't do this anymore. I can't keep trying only for you to continue to block me out."

Riddick continued to stare down at her only to find the sincerity in her voice matched the look in her eyes. He had always kept his distance from people. He had only known them to betray and to lie. This had come to be ingrained in his mind...he assumed everyone was the same…but in that split second he knew that she was different. She was not like everyone else. He slowly bent down his head burying his nose in the softness of her hair; a mixture of not only her scent…but his. He could feel himself growing hard at the thought of her being his…only his. He would kill anyone who dared touch her after him. He would never let anyone else touch her…or fuck her, for that matter. She was claimed…she was his. Whether he wanted this or not…it was his instinct that was kicking in. He had found his mate…his body ached for her and to his surprise…no one else would do…he could never touch someone else after her. She had branded him just as much as he had branded her. Her fingers left trails of fire along his skin when she touched him. Her passion overwhelmed him…it made him never want to let her go.

Alyssa let her hand rest gently against his cheek. "Please let me in Riddick. Stop pushing me away." Her voice was only a whisper as he pulled back just enough to once again meet her gaze. She hoped that he may ache for her as much as she did for him. "I do care about you, Alyssa." His voice was husky as he whispered in her ear. She was more then surprised by his words. It was the first time he had ever said anything with such feeling. They were both losing their control when it came to their feelings…their resolve was diminishing.

Riddick broke their gaze as he took a step back. He hadn't meant to say that out loud even though the thought echoed inside of his mind. His jaw clenched tight as the inner battle raged inside of his head. He had to fight off these feelings. They had to stop. He was getting too attached…like he had with Kyra. Kyra was dead because of him…he couldn't protect her. He released his hold on Alyssa's arms and clenched his fists bracing himself. He already knew he couldn't win this inner war. His feelings had become too strong…they grew like vines around him…clinging and tightening…their grip would never loosen. He felt the energy surging through his veins and the familiar hum began to emanate from his body.

Alyssa watched in concern upon seeing him grimace before wincing in pain; his eyes shut tight. She didn't know what was happening…he seemed to be struggling with himself but she didn't know what to do. She cried out when he collapsed to his knees. "Riddick?" Her voice dripped with concern as she knelt down in front of him taking his face in her hands so that their gazes locked; glistening silver with bright emerald. He tried to shake off her grip but Alyssa held firm. "Look at me!" She brought her face only inches from his. In that moment, his eyes revealed to her everything…his pain…the compassion he kept locked deep down inside of him…hatred…love. Riddick cried out as if in pain but Alyssa remained as she was. Every muscle in Riddick's body was tense as he allowed the surge of energy to engulf him. The tingling started in her hands, traveled swiftly up her arms before dispersing throughout her body. Her breathing grew fast and shaky as Riddick's hands came to grip her forearms; his long fingers felt like fire against her skin.

Alyssa had no idea what was happening...but it was something she had never seen or experienced before. She could feel him inside of her…throughout her entire being. She shifted her body closer to his as he once again winced in pain before covering her lips with his. That was when she felt it. A huge wave of energy burst from his body…its force moving through her instead of against her. Her hands moved to grip the back of his head as she deepened the kiss. The sound of the rest of the glass panels on the French door shattering to the ground just barely registered to her ears. The hum was loud enough to block out just about any sound. It made her bones tremble. She could still feel the energy surrounding them and it made her skin tingle as if it were on fire but there was no pain. It moved over and around her body pulling her hair out of its bun to swirl around her face. It was as if time had slowed before the energy vanished within seconds.

Alyssa took in a deep breath when she finally pulled back from him. Her head felt heavy on her neck and her skin still tingled with what remained of the field of energy. Her eyes moved slowly down his jaw to his chest where a bright blue handprint sparkled against the smooth caramel colored skin. Her eyebrows knitted together questioningly before she met his gaze. "Riddick?" She whispered; her voice shaky. A sudden wave of exhaustion came over her and she felt herself falling backward.

Riddick reached out his arms wrapping them around her back to keep her from falling. He had no idea what he had done. What if he had hurt her? What if she died? For the first time in his life, he was scared…he was supposed to protect her. She can't die. He pulled her against his body cupping the back of her head in his hand as it rested against his shoulder. "Alyssa? Please answer me." He whispered in her ear.

She heard his voice just as she was about to let the darkness engulf her. She was so tired. His deep voice gave her comfort and her eyes reopened. "I'm here, Riddick. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered back wrapping her arms around his middle and clinging to him as if he would disappear any second. She heard his sigh of relief as he held her tighter to him.


End file.
